The Darkness Within
by Usako3000
Summary: AU. As the newest victor, Katniss finds herself sold as the wife to the dark and possessive Cato, a Capitol citizen. Did he save her from a terrible fate or is her life about to get much worse? Through all the darkness can love and rebellion still bloom?
1. To the Victor

**Welcome, welcome**! Herein lies a fanfiction that takes place in an _AU universe where Cato's family moved to the Capitol very early on_. _The 74th Hunger Games are very different indeed_ …

While I hated Cato in the novels, his depiction in the film and well, let's face it, I have a thing for bad boys, has led me to this story.

Get ready for twists, turns and _a lot_ of darkness.

I am first and foremost a Peeta/Katniss shipper so you will see some of that in this story, but the primary pairing will be Cato/Katniss.

**Please do review**, I write based on feedback that people want more and I would love to see if there is interest in this story!

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkness Within<strong>

**Chapter One**

**To the Victor Go The Spoils**

* * *

><p>The training room was empty as usual. Cato was often the only one here; it was rare for Capitol citizens to spend their time in something as exhausting as exercise. They lived frivolous indulgent lives, taking pills to maintain their weight at the generally approved upon medium, never considering to do anything more, especially something that may require actual work.<p>

It didn't matter much to Cato. In fact, it simply gave him more room to practice. The dulled stick he swung in his right arm collided with a satisfying thud against the dummy's abdomen before he was swinging again, sending its head right off.

A satisfied breath whistled through his bared teeth as his lip curled.

"Brutal." The low whistle from behind him had Cato rolling his eyes. "You know, you train as if you were ripe for a reaping."

"Well, really, he should be." The second voice joined in, "Afterall, his rightful birthplace is not the capitol, now is it?"

"It's like I always say, Edwin. You can take the boy out of the district but you can't take the district out of the –"

Antherus Featherie was brought to his knees as the dulled stick found its way from Cato's hand to his abdomen. Coughing as he curled into himself, his green hair made him look all the more sickly. Edwin Weatherby, his partner in crime, had the good sense to back up quickly and run out of the room.

"You were right, Antherus." Cato crouched beside the shaking man. "I _am_ brutal. Don't forget it."

He walked out of the training room with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>In a dark navy suit, his blonde hair tousled as always, Cato strode into the Games' Room. He always felt odd here, in part because it was no secret that he harkened from District 2, and as such Brutus or whoever the District 2 mentor happened to be that year would always latch to him the moment he entered. It wasn't as if he had forgotten. In fact, that was the only reason he took part in this disgusting tradition. Cato never placed bets on a tribute to win, but he did donate money to help them out of a jam. Of course, since the majority of his former district tributes were careers, he still often got bragging rights out of the whole hoopla.<p>

Sometimes, when watching a hardy young man volunteer to become a tribute, Cato found himself wondering if it was a cousin of his; or perhaps an old classmate. It was hard to remember, he had been in the Capitol so long…

He was six years old when the President had visited the District, wanting to see some new developments taking place in The Nut. As a senior peacekeeper, Cato's father had been called into a welcoming role. Cassius had been tall, broad and was the strongest man Cato knew. His Father had been older than most of Cato's classmates, having had to give up 20 years of his life to Peacekeep in District 7 before being given senior status. On arrival at home he had married Cato's mother and Cato had come along soon after. On his fourth birthday, Cato had entered the Academy – the private school that trained all worthy District 2 children in the art of tributary. It was almost written in stone that Cato would one day be a volunteer tribute in the Hunger Games.

But then the rebel showed up.

As President Snow took the stage to greet his swooning followers from District Two, a shot rang out. In an instant, Cassius had pushed the President out of the way and took the bullet in his side.

Cato had screamed. An embarrassing show of emotion that in the end was for nothing, really, only to receive a cuff around the face from his Father once the man was healthier and had seen the footage.

Cassius had obviously survived, and was given Capitol worthy health care. President Snow, impressed by his selflessness (or was that just loyal stupidity?), promoted their entire family to Capitol Citizens.

Which of course led to why, today, Cato was in the Games Room and sported a blue streak in his otherwise golden hair. Cato often scoffed at Capitol Life, but had quickly realised that assimilating allowed one safety and comfort. Of course that safety and comfort came at a hefty price. In the Capitol it was all too easy to forget hardships, reality and mostly, humanity. Although, Cato had a niggling feeling that he would have lost the latter even if he had stayed in District Two.

"Cato! There you are!" Brutus had narrowed right in, "Some bad news, ol chap. Vars died last night. Some grotesque muttations-" Cato's eyes drifted to the recap screens which showed the monstrous dogs. There was something especially eerie about their eyes. "Only Clove, Girl on Fire and the District 11 girl left. We have a great chance – I want to send Clove some body armor, you know, make her unstoppable – what do you say to it?"

"I'll think about it, Brutus-"

"Cato, look at that little spitfire. I saw how your eyes glinted during the reaping. District Two or not, I'm sure Snow would let you have your fun if she survives-"

Cato rolled his eyes and walked past Brutus.

He walked nearer to a few screens in the left of the Games Room, slightly interested in what may unfold in these, the end hours of the Games. Haymitch, the old drunk was looking rather brighter than usual as he steepled his hands, watching the same set of screens. They had split into three: Each of the remaining tributes seemed to be on their own. Clove was obviously hunting the others, while Rue and Katniss seemed to be searching frantically for eachother.

"What happened to your boy tribute?"

"Androo died last night, he suggested poisoning District 11 and Katniss lost her mind."

"She killed him?" Cato asked in surprise. The Girl on Fire had intrigued him. What Brutus had said was true: Initially Clove had piqued his interest, small and vicious, she seemed a favorite. Yet, despite that, Katniss, the girl who sacrificed herself for her sister, had this broken look in her eyes that stirred something in Cato. With his self proclaimed black heart, however, Cato wasn't fully sure if he wanted to stop her feeling that or if he rather watch her break completely.

"No. She told him she would if he didn't leave their camp right away and he took off. He was running from the Muttations when he tripped and fell down a hill. Hit his head on a rock. At least it was painless." Haymitch's eyes looked hollow, "Can't say much for your boy. Those mutts were on him for quite sometime."

Cato winced. A terrible death to imagine. "Vars did kill the majority of the other tributes though, karmic revenge, perhaps."

Haymitch sat up suddenly. "Oh shit."

Clove had spied Rue, the small fragile girl walking on the ground searching for her ally.

"Shit. Climb a tree." Cato found himself hissing. "Climb up!"

But of course, Rue couldn't hear him and a knife went whizzing through the air, embedding itself in her stomach.

She felt back with a shriek that was mirrored by many in the Games Room. The odds had been stacked against her, but she was so small, so sweet, that once she had lasted to the final eight, had received a flood of sponsors.

Clove pounced immediately, chortling furiously. "Oh, don't die just yet, little girl. I still want to have some fun." She pressed the blade of another knife against the soft cheek of the other girl, not yet slicing skin. "You know, for Vars, he was so upset that you and your stupid friend blew up our supplies."

"Katniss!" Rue gasped, barely able to talk.

"She can't even hear you-" Clove taunted with a laugh.

Yet, the mockingjays above had begun echoing the tone of Rue's shriek which elsewhere had Katniss running madly through the forest.

Clove was about to make an incision on Rue when an arrow came whizzing by, catching her in the calf.

"AGH!" Clove wailed, rolling off Rue in pain. She was a classic bully in that she could dish it out but couldn't bear to take it.

Katniss was readying another arrow but Clove dove into a nearby bush and began a hobbled escape. Cato felt as if Katniss should pursue, since Rue was obviously a lost cause, but the girl of course did the opposite.

"Rue!" Katniss was screaming, having now seen the fatal wound in her stomach. She fell to her knees, her hands trying to stem the flow of blood. "Rue! It's…It's going to be okay. You're okay. It's…"

"Win, Katniss." Rue managed a trembling smile, "Win and it'll be okay." Blood trickled from her lips and a cannon blew with jarring pleasure.

The games room erupted into noises as final bets were placed with urgency.

Haymitch's lips twitched. "Maybe it's for the better. If they were final two, then … well …"

"She would have probably eaten those berries that killed the District Three tributes. She wouldn't have killed that little girl. She's weak, Haymitch. Her strength has only come out of reaction for others-"

"I know."

"I don't even know if she'll kill that girl-" Cato gestured toward to the screen showing Clove scrambling away, bleeding from her leg.

Katniss meanwhile was hysterical and picking flowers, the petals curling beneath the wet of her tears.

"She'd better. After she killed-" But Haymitch stopped talking in shock.

The now crawling Clove came face to face with one of the mutation dogs. Her scream was cut short as it went for her throat, tossing her body around like a rag doll.

"Well, that was unexpected." Cato managed as a cannon blasted and a shocked Katniss was being announced as the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. "I expected a little bit more of a battle."

Haymitch's face was frozen. "The President must want her for something more. She must have higher wealth."

The shocked games room erupted in applause, discussion and congratulations toward Haymitch and an elated Effie. Cato watched as the hovercraft arrived to lift Katniss away. She yelled and tried to tear free, not wanting to leave Rue's body just yet. She was pulled away trying to toss the remaining flowers in her hands to finish covering the little girl.

Yes, the President clearly thought there was more revenue in having Katniss alive over Clove. Enough that it was worth ending the games without a lucrative gruesome finale.

Which, in the end, would mean her own personal finale would be much,_ much_ more gruesome than anything in the arena.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long to secure a meeting with the President. In fact, given Cato's connection to him, it was barely more than a few hours later. Nodding brusquely at the Peacekeepers who stood guard, Cato used both hands to open the doors of the Meeting Room, not waiting for them to be opened for him.<p>

The thick smell of blood and roses hung in the air and Cato's eyes spun toward the old man who was looking at him with a critical gaze.

"President Snow, glad to see you are doing well." He bowed his head, a cord in his neck straining.

"The same for you, Cato. How is your mother?"

"She is well." Cato felt suffocated by small talk, "I came here for a reason."

"Yes, I can see that. I must say: It's unusual. You've never come asking for a tribute before." President Snow ran his fingers over the knobbly arms of his chair. "And now; to come so passionately? She must really have made an impression on you."

"Yes, I am aware, Sir. And if I recall, you did promise me a good price if I ever did come to bid." Cato smiled a slow, cold smile, the smile made famous by his long dead Father. The resemblence would do him well with what he was about to ask.

"I did." President Snow flicked open a small book on his desk. "I can offer you 100 for an evening, 250 for three. 300 if you want the first night."

It wasn't chump change, even for a Capitol citizen. One hundred thousand for one evening. Cato would have to let go of more money than he had thought. "Three Hundred was what Antherus paid for the girl from District One three years ago."

"Yes, but believe it or not, there has been a lot more interest in this one. All that righteousness she has demonstrated. I would be doing you a favor."

"I see." Cato's mouth was set in a thin line. "Well, I come asking you for a larger favor then: name your price for me to take Katniss Everdeen as my wife."

**To be Continued …**

Will President Snow take Cato's offer? Will **Katniss find herself saved** from a terrible life only to begin one **much, much worse**? Where is **Peeta** if he wasn't a tribute this year? And what about the **rebellion**? Without the berries can it still take place?

Please **review** and** let me know if you want more**!


	2. Setting the Stage

**Welcome, Welcome!**

Gosh guys, **thanks so much** for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Hope you are all picking up on the tongue-in-cheek references I make in the story to the differences between this reality and the original.

There is so much **Cato/Katniss** to come! It's been absolutely delicious to write them (and coming from a Peeta lover, that says a lot!)! This chapter has a lot of tension and hopes to flesh a little more of Cato and his life. Next Chapter we're going to swing more into Katniss' world and her reactions to all the things that have happened/are about to happen to her. Also, we get their first real meeting next chapter! So much drama!

Please **remember to review** and let me know if there is still interest in this story!** I write based on your interest :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkness Within<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Setting the Stage**

* * *

><p>"<strong>W<strong>ell, isn't that highly unorthodox." The arcus senilis around the President's eyes gave him a milky stare that made Cato feel unnerved. "Are you serious about this?"

"Yes." Cato's strong hands gestured in front of him while he spoke, "Mother has expressed a desire for me to marry, and I have been looking … Didn't think I would find it in a games, but," His teeth glinted with a feral grin, "A girl on fire should be suitable for me. I appreciate a challenge."

"Fifteen million." President Snow said flatly.

Cato's ears perked up. Once he had heard the cost of a night, he had figured he would be ballparking around that amount. The fact that the President had offered that as a starting bid did him well.

"Five."

"Don't waste my time, Cato."

"With all due respect, after the first night her worth will spiral down, and I'm offering you the cash lump sum." Cato spoke quickly, always a smooth talker, "Furthur, think of the revenue from a publicized Capitol wedding – maybe a few months before the next Games? That alone would be worth triple the price."

President Snow smiled then, "So much like your father, I see. Tell me, would you take a bullet for me as well?"

"President Snow, I would take a bullet for anyone if the bullet came from Rebel scum." Cato was used to preaching this doctrine. In the Capitol, with the President, it was words like these which would get you places.

"Nine."

"Deal. It's been good doing business with you, Sir."

"Pity that you were District-born. Otherwise I might have been giving you the money as dowry for my Granddaughter."

Cato's bit the inside of his cheek to keep his temper from rising. "Ah, President Snow. I'm too much of a brute for your Granddaughter."

The President sniffed, unamused, "Obedience is the only thing I look for in members of my family, Cato. Other than that I could care less. Now, shall we get some paperwork drafted?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>M<strong>ust you keep tugging at your hair like that?" Narcissa Crawley, Cato's mother, snapped, nudging him in the side. Cato's hand stilled, having been pulling at the blue streak in his hair. It was a habit he had picked up ever since he had given into his Mother's pressure to conform and gotten the blue stripe. Cato wasn't sure exactly why his hair felt different in that place, but it did…it just didn't feel like it was him, and so he constantly fought with it in an endless struggle.

"Honestly, what if the cameras train on you at that moment, Cato?"

"Mother, enough. I really doubt the cameras will be on us at any point tonight."

"Well, you never know." Narcissa folded her hands into her lap with a prim sniff.

When they had moved to the Capitol, Narcissa had done everything in her power to help them fit in seamlessly. Obviously it had helped that Cato's father had been clever and with his increased wealth and status had invested intelligently, pushing the family to upper echelon of Capitol Society. Yet, it had been Narcissa who had gotten them (almost) complete acceptance by using her own skills to create beautiful headpieces (Fascinators, they called them) which had pushed her into the spotlight. Somehow, a district birth meant less and less when one had numerous magazine covers and commercial spots.

A wave of affection for his mother had Cato turning blue eyes on her, squeezing her hand fondly. "You're right, Mother. Sorry I'm such a difficult boy." He gave her a quirky smile.

"Hm. Yes. Too much like your father." She grumbled, but he caught her smile before the audience began cheering like maniacs as the wrap up show for the Games began.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I present to you the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! From Distict 12, the girl on FIRE: Katniss Everdeen!"

Katniss was walking on Caesar's stage, still looking confused and as overcome as she had during initial interviews. Her frame was thinner than the slim hourglass shape she had had before the Games, but there were no other signs of the ravages of the arena on her body. The doctors had done well as always. The dress she wore was stunning. It was an ethnic dress from the East, with a figure hugging blouse and skirt, draped with a beautiful red and gold fabric that shimmered between the two colors. It was in contrast to her previous outfits. The girl on Fire's flames were no longer destructive, but instead warming and content. She looked beautiful. Cato was pleased about this before he realised that she was soon to be his wife and the absurdity of the whole situation almost made him laugh.

"Well Miss Everdeen, can I tell you what a pleasure it is to have you back on stage?"

"Trust me, Caesar, it's not just a pleasure for me, it's a real relief!" The audience laughed at her dark humor.

"Well, what do you say we watch the events that led you to being here, then?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much." She returned, smiling politely as the three hour recap show began.

The audience watched the screens as they detailed the entire games from the bloodbath to the moment when Katniss dropped a nest of Tracker Jackers on the Career alliance that was hunting her, earning her only (indirect) kill of Glimmer. Cato supposed that was the turning point in the Games as it led her to her alliance with Rue, and then with her district mate, Androo. As the games progressed to Vars' brutal death by mutations, Cato turned his attention to Katniss. She looked stricken as the audience watch her turn hysterically onto Androo for trying to poison Rue. Katniss, with her bow and arrow trained at him, sent him out of their camp only to have him die mere hours later. Cato knew that breaking an alliance must have been hard, but in the Academy that was one of the first things they trained into you: You are the only one to matter. Others are just pieces in your game.

At Rue's death scene, Katniss looked to be fighting tears, an odd sight lost amongst the audience's amused laughter at Clove's shock at being confronted by a Muttation before it tore her throat out.

President Snow appeared and crowned Katniss at which time she looked, still stunned, into the audience. For a moment as she swept the audience, their eyes met for a fragile second before the gaze broke. Cato allowed himself a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he next day was the live broadcast of her final interviews and Cato had the pleasure of watching from his own home.

As always, Caesar gave a good show, managing to pull a somewhat shining personality from the still slack jawed Katniss.

"I do so wish we could tell people."

"Mother, the girl herself doesn't know. You cannot."

"But the Victory tour is so far away!"

"Let her live her life for a little while. She needs to recover. It's not that far off. And besides, it has to be realistic. The Victory Tour is the only time conceiveable that we could meet during."

"Yes, but everyone is talking about the games and I feel this sense of wanting to brag. Not that there's too much to brag about…She's not very elegant, really." Narcissa noted. "But she will do. I suppose a Victor was the only way you could marry a district girl. Too bad that Glimmer didn't live. She was pretty."

"You mean she looked like you, Mother." Cato laughed, amused. Yet, as his attention turned back to the viewing screen, the amusement quickly died.

"And now you get to get back to that sister of yours, hm?" Caesar spoke warmly, placing a gentle hand on Katniss' shoulder. "Tell me, is there a young man also waiting for you?"

"What?" She blinked, started, giving an odd giggle, "Um, no. Not like that." Her voice pitched slightly higher and Cato's eyes narrowed.

"Ha. Well that's about to change! You're a Victor now! They'll be lining up around the block. Who knows, maybe you'll even find a gentleman in the Capitol. If only I was twenty years younger-"

Cato's hand tightened around the glass in his hand. Caesar had done his part, plant the comment so that in a few short months when the marriage became public it would all seem a delightful moment of foreshadowing of fate. Yet … that odd tone to her voice had a strange feeling boiling his throat. Suspicion was not a good look on Cato Crawley.

He sent the glass hurtling into the wall across the room.

"Cato!" His mother yelped, having caught onto what had angered him "She said no!"

Cato felt the familiar choking pressure of anger in chest, tearing and ripping at his sense. "Oh yeah, she was really bloody convincing." He was rising to his feet, wanting to break something else. If there was one thing Cato couldn't stand it was being made a fool of.

"She was embarrassed. Women giggle like that. She doesn't even know about the marriage yet- you just said that yourself - You _must_ calm down."

Cato's eyes were almost glowing as he glared at his mother, fists clenched. "Whatever." He stormed out of the house. He had to train, find a way to channel that frantic energy into something productive. Afterall, yes suspicion was never a good thing on Cato, but it often proved to be even_ worse_ for those who made him suspicious in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was a few days later that found Cato at work, trying to figure out why exactly production on the latest armoury developments was down at the Nut. He had only stepped into his role as the head of his Father's company last year and since then he had struggled with keeping such a tight hand on it. The board of directors were always willing to help, but first and foremost, Cato had issues with letting others be in charge. He had taken a second place to his father for his entire life and that complex had driven quite deeply into him a need to be a leader.

"Cato, did you watch your girl this morning?" Filius, Cato's one and only close friend, strode into his office with a gleaming smile.

"New veneers, huh?"

"Well, I assume I'll be standing as best man at your wedding so I wanted to make sure the cameras have something to look at."

"Like they'd notice you standing next to me."

"Yes, you're right, people do often notice a beast first. Fear for their lives and all that."

"Fil, did you come here to push me into making you fear for yours, or was there a point?"

"To watch the recaps, Cato. Follow along." He flipped on the television screen in the office. "I'm thinking you might have some competition and I need this wedding to happen so that my handsome face can be broadcasted to the rest of Panem. I'm the next Caesar Flickerman, don't you know-"

He blathered on, but Cato knew it was an attempt to deliver potentially damning news with a smile. Filius, though much smaller than Cato in stature, had always been protective of the blonde since they had met in school. None of the other capitol children had played with Cato, instead choosing to tease him until he finally snapped and bloodied the meanest bully's nose. Cato had dissolved into sobs, knowing a caning at school would be imminent, followed by something equal or much worse at home, when Filius had, with a straight face, vouched that the other boy had thrown a punch first. Years later, Cato asked Filius why he had been so nice to him. Filius had just rolled his eyes.

He was the only person outside his mother that Cato trusted. The only person outside of Haymitch and the President to know the deal that had been made, and it was clear that Filius took this vaulted position seriously.

The broadcast showed Katniss returning to cheering crowds at her own district. She looked flushed and relieved as her sister and mother embraced her. A few others ran up to her as well: A crying blonde girl with the Mayor's family, then another family with a tall, handsome boy who looked absolutely ecstatic as he embraced Katniss. Their colouring was similar, almost as if they were relations. Cousins perhaps?

"Yeah, not him." Filius pointed at the screen, "_Him_."

A little bit away, a family was cheering. The boy in the centre was blonde, handsome and kind looking. The look on his face was something different than the tall one: Something more serious. And as Katniss' eyes fell on him she smiled a tentative smile that made Cato's blood run cold.

"I'm just saying if you want to make sure your wife is intact when you marry her I think you should probably make yourself known before he does." Filius noted smartly. "You know, cause the kid would have blonde hair and you'd never be able to tell the difference."

"Shut up, I get it." Cato laughed. Filius was good at diffusing any potentially rage inducing situations with his humor.

The memory of her answers a few days ago came back to him and Cato felt possessive energy start to overtake the beat of his heart. There would be no more waiting until the victory tour was over: He'd have to make a visit to District 12 and let Katniss Everdeen know** exactly** who she belonged to.

**To be Continued….**

How will **Katniss react** to the news of her marriage? Just how** possessive is Cato**? Will **Peeta** tell Katniss his feelings for her? When will **Cato and Katniss finally get married**? And what will happen afterward? All this and more: Next Chapter!

Please **review and let me know if you are interested in reading more**! Your words are so very important to me and I do **always reply** to every signed review!


	3. Heart of a Killer

**Welcome, Welcome**!

**Thanks everyone** for the lovely reviews! We hit **100**! I'm honored at the response, I think we all make a **pretty good team** :D Y**our reviews galvanized me to get this chapter out asap** as well as to make it a long one!

This chapter is told mostly from a **Katniss perspective** and gives a bit of background into her life after the Games, her initial thoughts on Cato and before her impending marriage! I'm excited to hear your thoughts on the events of this chapter, especially over something **Cato does at the end**!

There is a little of the _Peeta/Katniss_ in this chapter, but not to worry Cato fans – it's all just backstory to the main story. Hope you guys enjoy! xox

Please **remember to review** and tell me what you like and if the story is **keeping your interest**!

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkness Within<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Heart of a Killer**

* * *

><p>"<strong>O<strong>w! Darn, I think I scraped my nose off with that one." Madge Undersee complained, rubbing her nose as her arrow made a limp arch through the air and hit far off target.

Katniss laughed as she jogged forward to retrieve the arrows they had already used, "Why did you press it so close to your face?"

"Trying to imitate you, I suppose. You looked pretty impressive when you were jonesing for that shot at the apple bag."

Katniss felt her right eye twitch a little, as it always did whenever a specific event of the Games was brought up. It had been almost three months and she still woke up screaming.

"Hm. Is that why you asked me for lessons?" Katniss handed an arrow back to Madge.

"That and I figured it's time I started to learn to take care of myself. With the Quell coming up next year: who knows what could happen."

Katniss said nothing. Already aware of what Gale would bitterly remark. It didn't matter though, did it? It only took one slip for your name to be called, even if the odds were _ever_ in your favor.

"By the way, the baker's boy is waving at you." Madge remarked dryly, causing Katniss to glance up, her cheeks staining.

Some ways away, near the bakery, Peeta Mellark was moving bags of flour into the store.

"He is _not_ waving." She accused.

"Mmhmm." Madge murmured, amused. "He didn't have to. What's going on with you two, anyway?" She pulled an arrow back and let it fly. It hit on the outer circle of the target Katniss had drawn on the tree. She was getting better.

"It doesn't matter. I'm never getting married." Katniss dismissed coldly though her tongue felt oddly thick.

It had started on the day of her reaping. She had had a surprise visitor in the form of the Baker. He had been so kind, so sweet, that in all the darkness she had felt even more like she had been drowning. And then, after him: His Son.

Peeta Mellark had once saved her life despite the abuse he suffered as a result. Peeta Mellark had also come to see her when she had been reaped. Peeta Mellark had told her then that he had loved her ever since he first saw her singing.

In her typical brash nature she had stared at him angrily, feeling the injustice of the world of Panem on her shoulders, and snapped: "And what am I supposed to do with that, exactly?"

"I don't know." Peeta had seemed wholly unaffected by her harsh tone, "Live and come back so you can slap me for being so insensitive?"

"You don't even know me."

"Well," He had paused, "I look forward to the chance to."

The Games had changed everything for Katniss. She had come back half a person (Survivor's guilt is what Peeta called it). Somehow, it was hard for her to deal with things that she knew before the Games. People she knew before the games.

Gale had expected her to be the same. He had greeted her with such victorious gleam, but when the initial relief was gone couldn't come to terms with her shell-shocked personality. Katniss' emotions had deadened, she expected horror around every corner, hunting no longer held the same pleasure for her. Gale's vibrant fires had no understanding of this, and so they had grown furthur and furthur apart.

Her relationship with Prim also felt strained. Sometimes when she looked at her, Katniss could only see Rue, her flightless little bird who had been hunted and killed. Katniss knew it hurt Prim that she wasn't as emotionally present as she had been before, but she felt powerless to change things. Katniss only hoped that one day she would heal properly and she could one day feel at home again.

But Peeta. Peeta was different. He was a new start. A boy who appreciated Katniss for both who she was _and_ who she had become. He had approached her after her return and presented his face to the side. She had stared at him confused.

"For the slap?"

"You're a weird person."

"I know."

And somehow they started spending time together. He would talk about events in District 12, about the bakery, about his family and Katniss would stay silent, only occasionally sharing a bit of horror about her time in the Games. He never judged. Never thought that he had any degree of understanding just because he had watched the events on the screens. He just listened.

Three weeks ago he had given her a small, palm sized painting of Rue.

She had kissed him.

And something akin to feeling at home had flooded her chest.

After the Games maybe_ one_ thing could work out.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hat night, while Prim was out with their mother, Peeta and Katniss were just sitting down to a cup of a Hot Chocolate (her new favourite drink) when the door to her house flew open. Nerves still sensitized, Katniss jumped to her feet, eyes scanning for a weapon.

"We need to talk, Sweetheart." Haymitch Abernathy, smelling of whisky and ignoring her wild stance, stepped inside.

"Um-" Peeta looked unsure, standing also.

Haymitch's eyes fell on the baker's boy and he looked almost annoyed, "**Alone."**

"It's okay, Peeta. He's a harmless old drunk." Katniss soothed.

Haymitch shot her a dark look to which she returned her usual blank expression.

"Okay, then. As lovely as always, Haymitch." Peeta waved and was off.

The door was just closing when her mentor spoke. "You have to stop seeing that boy." Haymitch commanded flatly, sitting down and confiscating Peeta's mug for himself.

"Uh, I'm not seeing anyone. And you are in no place to tell me what to do-" Katniss felt her ire spark.

"Katniss." Haymitch's voice was firmer and sad, "You _have_ to stop seeing that boy."

The world spun with the weight of the statement and Katniss dropped down into her chair to hear what Haymitch had to say.

* * *

><p>"<strong>S<strong>o, _all_ the Victors?" It was the only thing her punished brain would let her formulate after Haymitch had explained the whole torrid affair.

"No, not _all_. It depends. I'm not sure on what. Interest, if the family has annoyed the Capitol, if the victor is near age. There's generally more interest in female victors, but even that varies. It's only been really in the last fifteen years or so."

"So you think he did this to save me?"

"I don't know. He is just a boy, a year older than you. Originally district-born but his father saved the President's life so they all got promoted to the Capitol. If he just wanted one thing he could have just asked for you for one-"

"For one night." She felt like she was about to vomit.

"Yes. Like I said, he came to me and said he'd taken care of it. I don't know what he expects of you, but, well, Katniss, let's face it, it's unlikely that he's being completely selfless here."

"But, I…I _won_! I won the right to my life, didn't I, Haymitch? All those other people _died_ so I could live-" Katniss felt hysteria take hold of her heart and lungs. Suddenly it was difficult to breathe and her world was spinning. Unlike the moment when Prim had been called to the games and her course of action felt clear, she felt muddled and confused, unable to find a saving grace.

"I know." Haymitch stood solemnly.

"-And that's what happens to us? The games _never_ finished then! Our whole lives are a game? How can this happen?" She stared at her mentor hard as if he could give her the answers she wanted, "I don't even _want_ to get married! I just want to stay here with my family…I can't do this, Haymitch. I can't. I CAN'T!"

He wrapped her in strong hug that she fought against before sobbing miserably. "You can, Katniss. To save your family, you can."

She was the first victor he had brought home alive, but it did nothing to soothe Haymitch's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was only a few days later that found Katniss sitting in her kitchen awaiting her future husband. The entire idea was so absurd it would be laughable if not so horrifying. Her mother had dressed her in a beautiful new sundress dotted with red flowers. Prim had woven matching red carnations into her hair. Peeta had stopped by in the morning and she had refused to see him. The idea of seeing his face made her physically ill. The presence of what could have been had no room in her bleak future.

Katniss Everdeen was a fighter. She had fought for her life in the Games. But the fight had drained out of her the moment she realised there was no light at the end of the tunnel to achieve toward. She had barely kissed a boy and soon she would be _sold_ to one. A shudder wracked her body.

There was a knock on the door and her mother glanced at her nervously before opening it. There, standing in the doorframe was the very image of a career tribute. Cato Crawley. He was tall, over six foot, with thick blonde hair adorned with a shock of blue that despite herself, made Katniss' stomach flip flop. Her future husband had a chest so broad it seemed to stretch forever before narrowing into a lean waist so ideal that it brought a flush to her face.

He would be the type of hero material they wrote about in romance novels if there wasn't something oddly cruel about the tilt of lip and the angle of his jaw. She was wary. Immediately she could tell that Cato Crawley was the type of person that just as easily could be either friend or foe and that dichotomy frightened her.

"Hello, Katniss."

"Hello, Cato." She managed to warble.

Cato nodded his head in a bow to Katniss' mother and after introductions the family of three and their future addition sat down for some tea. Once small talk over his journey from the Capitol was over, Cato gave her family an apologetic look. "It might be a lot to ask, but would it be possible to speak alone with Katniss?"

"Of course!" Katniss's mother was already ushering Prim outside. Katniss had realised early into their conversation that her mother had taken a liking to Cato, a thought that made Katniss' blood boil. How dare she like the man who was taking her captive? It was grotesque. "We have some gardening to do anyway, don't we Prim?"

"Oh yes, maybe you can come take a look at our garden after, Cato!" Prim offered with a smile, "It was nice to meet you!"

Alone in her house, Cato and Katniss silently appraised eachother. Katniss was just mulling over what to say when Cato broke the silence.

"Who was that boy during your arrival?" He asked coldly.

Katniss almost wanted to laugh. So much for fake civility. "What arrival?"

"When you arrived back here after the Games, there was a boy-"

"Gale? He is a family friend since I was much younger-"

"Blonde?" He barked.

She was taken off guard, "What?"

"The_ blonde_ boy."

"No, he's not."

"Alright, then stop playing dumb and tell me who the blonde is."

"Excuse me," She began, so angry she was almost shaking, "But what exactly are you trying to accuse me of?"

"I'm not accusing you-"

"Oh really? What do you call storming in here and snapping phrases at me like that? There are tons of blonde boys in the District and some of them are my friends and others aren't. What does it matter?"

Cato seemed to be getting angry now and Katniss vaguely registered that that may not be such a good thing.

"It _matters_ because I bloody saved you from a life of prostitution. Do you get that? And I don't like being made a fool of-"

"How could I make a fool of you? I don't even know you! I didn't even know I was supposed to marry you until a few days ago!" It was infuriating and Katniss felt her eyes welling with tears. She felt pathetic.

Cato also seemed to notice that, and took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry."

She watched him warily. "I've never had a real boyfriend or anything. I'm ...well, that is, I'm …" Her face turned hot.

"Uh. Right. Good, then." The tall beast of a man actually flushed a little, pulling at his collar. "Well, anyhow, I came here because I think it's best if I court you for a few days here that way rumor will have already spread by the time we make the announcement."

"That's fine." She returned dully. His brash behavior toward her had left a bitter taste in her mouth. The five minutes they had spent alone consisted of him shouting and snapping at her. It didn't feel like a very good start.

"I'll stop by tomorrow."

"That's fine." Equally as dully, she stared at the ground.

"'l'll be here at two and drop the snide act, Katniss." Cato snapped, eyes dark, "I have no patience for it."

Katniss waited until he left before she curled up in her bedroom, her father's leather jacket held tight in her hands, and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ato stopped by for the next two days as he promised. The two would embark on an awkward walk around the town together. After their disastrous first meeting, whatever softness he may have had toward her seemed to vanish and the air between them was frigid at best. Conversation was stilted and consisted mainly of talking about District 12's sights and sounds and nothing about one another.

The day of their third walk was 'Parcel day' when all the packages for every citizen of District 12 were delivered. It was one of the only days during which Katniss felt a slight bit of good about her win; seeing children who were barely more than skin and bones delighted as they sucked on candies or treats otherwise rare in the Seam. She had brought Prim along to see the celebrations and was surprised to see how well Cato and her sister got on.

As they walked toward the Justice building, Prim had made a comment about how Cato may be the tallest man she had ever met and Cato had promptly swung the little girl onto his shoulders with a laugh. "Well, now you can be the tallest girl anyone has ever seen."

Katniss had gritted her teeth and kept walking ahead. She felt an unnecessary stress that others seemed to get along with the man she was bound to, while he seemed aloof and strict with respect to her.

They walked past the bakery just as Peeta and his brothers pulled in a large canister of oil. Since the baker's family didn't need for anything, Katniss knew that, like in the previous months, they would make delightful little pastries with their packages to give away the next day to their loyal customers.

She kept her eyes down, well aware of Peeta's stocky figure watching her. The boy with the bread was not hers to keep. There was no room for dreaming in this world. No fairytales.

"Prim!" Two of her classmates ran up, looking a little scared of the towering blonde. "Want to come with us? – the deliveries brought balloons!" Balloons were a frivolous item found only on Capitol broadcasts. Such confectionary had no place in downtrodden District 12.

"Really?" Prim's eyes were wide as Cato scooped her off his shoulders with a smile. "Okay – I'll see you in a bit Cato, Katniss!"

She ran off ahead with her laughing friends.

"She's a nice girl." Cato remarked lightly as he stepped forward to keep stride with Katniss.

"Yes."

"I see why you wanted to save her."

Katniss looked at Cato with a sense of tiredness, "To be honest, I don't feel as if I saved her. I just did what I had to. It's the only good thing I ever did."

"Your actions are feeding all the people in your district, don't you think that's something to be proud of? Another good thing?" Cato asked, his eyes painfully blue in the sunlight. "You gave them hope and victory. That's the benefit of being a victor." He said the last bit to himself, a statement that sounded like the crap the career districts would spew during their interviews.

"You honestly think being a victor is good?" She rounded on him, suddenly furious. "The things I saw, the things I did…the things I LET be done?"

He didn't even blink at her outburst, "You're putting words in my mouth. I never –"

Cato's reprimand was cut short by a large explosion ahead of them. Birds took to the sky in sudden terror as the earth seemed to shake. For a moment, Katniss was frozen, her mind spinning and taking her back into the arena. There was a dizzying moment where her heart leapt into her chest; wondering what the gamemakers had planned. Was she the target or was it someone else? Could she just outrun the attack or-

"Katniss! The Justice building!" Cato shouted into her ringing ears, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her along with him down the road.

Her ankle turning slightly on a rock, Katniss came back into reality and with horror began screaming out for her sister. "PRIM! PRIM!"

There were shouts and noise from everywhere as they burst into the square near the Justice building. Her eyes were barely able to focus on the scene. One of the humungous crates carrying the food packages for the month was torn apart, food and debris everywhere. Two Peacekeepers were on the ground, bleeding. People all around seemed to be wounded, crying out.

She was just getting her bearings when another explosion happened from somewhere inside the building. It was madness as families scrambled to escape from ground zero.

"Katniss!" A shocked Prim cried out from across the square. She was on the ground, arms up around her head to protect her face. Her stance had done the job as while her thin arms were scraped and bleeding she was otherwise unhurt.

"Prim!" Katniss, still holding onto Cato reached out for her sister. "Come quick!" Her heart was thumping in her chest and despite it all, Cato felt strong and sturdy beside her.

"Quickly, Prim!" Cato called.

Prim was scrambling to her feet, but before she could cover the short distance between them, a man came running out of the building, battered and looking insane. Three peacekeepers were hot on his heels before he skidded to a stop beside Prim and snatched her, pressing a knife against her throat. "Oho! Look who it is!"

Katniss started. Was she dreaming? Was this a nightmare?

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!" He continued in a wild shriek, the reflection in his voice clearly trying to imitate Effie when she had called Primrose to the Games. The man looked around the square wildly, hoping to find someone. When his eyes met with Katniss, his smile was both victorious and vicious.

It was her father of her district mate: Androo Mosley.

"Hello, murderer."

Prim yelped as his knife pressed into her throat. Her small form was trembling, eyes wide and terrified. "Katniss!"

Katniss now stepped forward, horrorstruck. "What are you doing?"

The peacekeepers had stopped behind him, weapons out but unable to take a proper shot with the girl in the way.

"Well, since your disgusting victory came at the expense of my son, I thought I'd give a little show about how exactly that makes me feel. You and your vile Capitol, you killed my son, you know. YOU KILLED HIM."

The fingers of her right hand itched to grab her arrows or a bow. Without them she was helpless. Her sister was held hostage and she was _helpless._

Androo's death was one of the things that haunted her at night. He hadn't been a bad person. Afterall, everyone knew Androo's background. His father was famous in the Seam for drinking as much as Haymitch and beating his wife and son black and blue. Androo used to miss so much school that half the time Katniss forgot that he was in the same class. Despite this, Androo was a kinder, gentler person that his father. Katniss knew that it was only the structure of the Games that made him plot against Rue. It was kill or be killed in the Games, Katniss understood this, but she couldn't have let him hurt Rue. No, she never could have. Yet, it was the words she had said to him in parting that haunted her. She had been angry and so had been cruel. Vicious, really, in her righteous anger and then he had died.

She had had to make a choice.

He made her make the choice.

She hadn't wanted him to die.

But he had.

They all had.

"I didn't kill him." She began softly, aware of all eyes in the square trained on her. "Mr. Mosley, Primrose is just a little girl."

"Yes. Who was supposed to die. Die so my son could live, you know. But no. No, Katniss-" He spat her name, "You went in her place, went so you could kill my son! "

Primrose was whimpering in his arms as he twisted her around side to side, making sure the peacekeepers couldn't sneak up behind him.

"She's just a little girl." Katniss repeated. "Mr. Mosley, please."

"Just like the little girl you chose over Androo, isn't it? You Capitol dog! Doing what they want just so you could win. I'm going to kill her, bitch. Kill her and make you watch just like you made me."

He had gone completely mad. The loss of the son he had abused so terribly had made him insane. Katniss felt anger blaze in her heart at this hypocrisy.

"You used to beat him!" She yelled, "_You_ destroyed him, Mr. Mosley! That boy feared for his life – at least he died painlessly in the Games – instead of violently by your hand!"

He made a strangled roar, throwing Primrose to the ground and leaping at Katniss, knife raised. Her heart beat fast, pulling to the right to dive out of the way when Cato stepped forward and caught Mosley in a headlock from behind. In an instant, Katniss watched the muscles in Cato's arms ripple as he snapped Mosley's head to the side.

It was that quick. The death of her district mate's father.

As the lifeless body of the drunk fell to the ground, Katniss' eyes lifted to Cato, watching the form with only apathy in his eyes before coolly gesturing at the shocked Peacekeepers to take the body. The kill had been so quick, so easy. Katniss stood stunned.

She was marrying a monster.

**To Be Continued….**

So I guess our Cato isn't so different afterall? **Do you think the kill was justified**? Or is Cato just **cold-blooded**? What do you think of **Cato's dynamic with the Everdeens**? Is this the last we'll see of Peeta? AND** WHEN IS THE WEDDING**?

All this and more (including the wedding :D) Next chapter!** Please review and let me know if you'd like me to continue**! I'd love to know your thoughts and I **will always reply to signed reviews**! I **write based on your feedback** so please give some to me! :D


	4. Playing the Part

**Welcome, Welcome!**

Sorry for the long delay everyone, but **personal life** things got very stressful. It was lovely that through that time I got to read your kind reviews, it really** helped me energize** to get back to writing!

On that note: Thank you so much for the **amazing response**! **We hit 200!** I'm humbled by your comments and thoughts and I'll do my best to keep writing and making you all happy! So please make me happy by reviewing this chapter too :)

The reaction to Cato's actions being extreme or fair was mixed, but most of you did think his actions were justifiable! You'll hear a little of his thoughts in this chapter, or at least during a rant he makes. :) This chapter is Katniss centric once more, which brings me to a question: **Do you lot prefer Katniss or Cato centric chapters? Let me know!**

And thanks to my anonymous reviewers: MUNEE, anon, x, thehungergames14, anonymous1, Lauren, Shadow Girl, ultimatehungergamesfan, Angelwings, silentxangel, Elisa, jamie, Kiatanam Sonja605, willow101, justapersonwithapony, juliette, OneLiner.

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkness Within<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**Playing the Part**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>fter the debacle at the Justice building, Cato had sent Katniss and Prim home while he went to deal with the Peacekeepers.

You know, after he had cracked the neck of Androo Mosley's father.

A shaken Prim was being sang to sleep by their mother as Katniss sat in their garden, numbly staring at the sky. She half expected the Panem emblem to blaze amongst the stars, flashing a picture of Mr. Mosley smiling grimly. It didn't come.

"Hey, you alright?" Cato's voice sent her thoughts tumbling as she turned to see him walk through the backdoor. "Your mother said you've been out here all evening."

For a moment, Katniss found it hard to reconcile the tall blonde man in front of her, looking so casual in his button down and trousers, with the monster who had killed someone so fast he had barely even blinked. "I'm fine." She began curtly, before remembering his previous anger at her attitude and amended her statement, "A little shaken, but okay. Are you in any trouble?"

Cato snorted. "Trouble? For what? I essentially run the Peacekeepers, whatever rights they have extend to me. Well, mostly at least."

"For _killing _a man!" She turned wide eyes onto him, "Cato, there are no repercussions?"

"Well," Cato eyed her, obviously a little confused, "I spoke to the President already. Why would there be repercussions for killing a man spouting rebellious blather as he tried to murder numerous people?"

"Because he was still a man!" Katniss felt her voice tremor as it rose in volume. "His son got taken from him - killed in the Games - of course he would be angry!"

"And that justifies killing others? Attempting to bomb buildings?"

"No," She flustered, trying to find her point, "but…you didn't have to kill him! You're so strong, when you caught him you could have just stopped him and held him there!" Her eyes shot daggers at him, angry and righteous over his behaviour.

"I saved your life, Katniss!" Cato shouted back, angry. "Are you seriously nitpicking what I did for you?"

"I didn't ask you to do anything for me! So many people have died so I could live, you think I'd want that?" Everything began spinning into itself, all the faces of people who had died so that she could live (whether they had wanted to die for that cause or not) flashed through her mind, ending with Mr. Mosley. Was she expected to be proud of it? Happy about it? Not to mourn about it? It was absurd!

"Katniss!" A new voice admonished: Haymitch had appeared in the garden, having obviously heard the fight from his house. "Stop it."

"Oh, she won't stop it, Haymitch." Cato snapped, blue eyes still trained on her, "She's too busy playing victim again-"

"VICTIM!" Katniss yelled, "Well, you would know a lot about that since you made Mr. Mosley a victim today-"

Her vicious rant was cut off as Cato grabbed her, pushing her against the wall of her house. His grip on her arms was painful and she cried out in fear, "Cato!".

Through gritted teeth he spoke: "Listen to me Katniss, because this is the only time I will explain myself to you. Do you get it? You have no idea what really happens in this world, do you? You might have won the Hunger Games, but we both know that was purely by fluke. Let me tell you something, sweetheart, I saved your life and that requires you to be grateful. If you aren't, then trust me that you'll find out a person's generosity can run out really quickly. Haymitch is telling you to stop because he knows that if you continue to piss me off, then I can just as easily throw you to the dogs. I don't owe you anything, but you owe me a hell of a lot. That sucks for you, but deal with it."

His handsome face was so close to hers, that in another world they could have been in the middle of an intimate moment if his voice wasn't so ladened with poison or if she wasn't so afraid.

"Yes, I killed that man. I did him a favor. With what he had done and what he was attempting to do, if I had just stopped him like you wanted, the Capitol would have sentenced him to death anyway, except only following months and months of being tortured to the point of insanity. Get your head out of the clouds, Katniss and realise that your perception of things aren't always accurate."

He released her with a slight push and she slumped against the wall, shaking.

"I don't care to stay here any longer. My people will contact you on the Victory tour and when I see you again I expect a sincere attitude change."

And it was with a sneer that her future husband turned from her and walked away.

Katniss' eyes swung to Haymitch. The older victor just stood, looking at her with a frown. She knew he wouldn't hug her this time. She had been difficult, throwing her temper at the one person who held her fate in his hands. Cato was the new gamemaker in her life and she would do well to keep him on her side.

"I-"

Haymitch just shook his head, "I don't care what your nickname was, Katniss, but you have to stop playing with fire."

And for the second time that night, another man in her life walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>n the months after Cato's visit, the broadcast was filled with repeat stories about the young Capitol citizen who had both stopped a 'rebel' and saved a victor all at once. Anchors speculated that perhaps his visit to District 12 had nothing to do with business but more to do with the Girl on Fire. Rumors of a romance were high and Katniss had stopped answering the phone as it was always someone looking for an interview.

Katniss would look at the images of Cato on the broadcasts and feel a uncomfortable weight in her stomach. She had not treated him well. She knew that now, once her temper and hysteria had passed. He had actually been trying; he had been nice to her sister and mother, and courteous toward her. He had, in fact, saved her life. In retrospect, her behavior toward him had been antagonistic, and as Haymitch was all to kind to remind her, she was lucky Cato hadn't withdrawn his bid right then and there. Earnestly, she felt miserable about the whole situation but did not possess the bravery nor the humility to call him and apologize.

Further, Katniss had the uncomfortable business of having not one, but two boys to avoid. She hadn't been able to tell Gale why she would be marrying Cato, too humiliated and frightened at what his reaction would be. The last thing she needed would be to send Gale over the edge, pushing him into the acts of rebellion that seemed at the very tip of his tongue. Katniss was now only realizing what the Capitol was capable off, and didn't want to see Gale crushed in their hand. He didn't need to know what the Capitol did to some of the victors. He was too volatile. Too much like her.

Instead, she told him that Cato had come to court her. That he was nice and she didn't know what would happen. Gale had spat on the ground: "You're not the Katniss I knew." And now, watched her only with disgust.

In terms of Peeta, she had had him over to the house and told him in painful detail what had happened and what needed to happen. Unlike Gale would have, he didn't spout intense, impossible ideas to escape. Instead, angry, he threw a chair into a wall and held Katniss as she cried.

They had slept in the same bed, just kissing and listening to their hearts beat in rhythm. In the early morning he had left and a goodbye had never felt so painful.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>oon, it was time for the Victory tour. Her prep team set up camp in District 12 and made her over to her former glory. She was no longer arena emanciated, instead she was back to her lithe curvy figure. The three had been pleased over this, but less than happy over the state of her eyebrows and unwaxed legs.

The tour was another type of torture, forced to face all the grieving families, to push her aliveness in their faces. District 11 had been the hardest. After her heartfelt speech about Rue, the citizens had sent her a three fingered salute. The act had sent goosebumps up her arms and provoked the Peacekeepers into a rage. She had been ushered of the stage immediately. There had been rumor of an uprising in Eleven after Rue's death and in the commotion Katniss had felt her heartbeat quicken. The thought that perhaps she could escape, that her fate was not sealed in stone, came and went just as quickly as nothing more was seen or heard in any of the following districts.

Finally, the Capitol.

Before her Caesar interview, Cinna had taken a chunk of her hair and dyed it blue to match Cato's. On stage, amidst the lights, Katniss had tittered and giggled as planned. Pleasing the audience and chirping answers to an indulgent Caesar. During the conversation a moment came when the host paused, and Katniss knew that it was time for the reveal.

"So, Katniss. We've all heard rumors about you and a certain Capitol gentleman? Do you care to expand?"

"Well, Caesar, what would you like to know?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Perhaps a name?"

"Well," Katniss hoped her cheeks were flushing, "Cato Crawley."

The Audience roared in excitement, the cameras panning immediately to him. She followed the audience's faces to find him herself, in the crowd. It was the first time she had seen him in person since their disastrous last meeting. He looked handsome and happy. Suddenly the fake flush in her cheeks warmed and became real. She couldn't deny that he was very good looking.

The man sitting beside him nudged Cato and Cato laughed, waving good naturedly at the cameras before gesturing back toward Katniss.

"No, no, no. You're not getting away that easy young man! Get up here on stage." Caesar commanded and Cato was suddenly being pushed onto stage beside her. A few catcalls from the audience rang in chorus.

Cato ran a hand through his hair in a show of embarrassment before sitting down beside her. He reached out and fingered the blue streak in Katniss's hair. "Well, this is nice." He rumbled.

She blushed, "I thought you would like it."

There were oohs and ahhs from the audience.

"So tell me," Caesar's teeth were blinding, "how did this happen?"

"Well." Cato took charge, "Come on, after this year's games, who wasn't enamoured by the girl on fire, huh?" He played the audience like sheep. They bleated and cheered as he commanded them. "So, when I went to Twelve for business I just had to pop by and see her."

"And it was good that you did! We all know what happened next-"

Video of Mosley's destruction flashed on the screen. The audience booed and hissed as Caesar gave a summary of the man's actions.

"He saved my life." Katniss said demurely, a tremor in her voice.

"And she changed mine." Cato crooned back. Katniss was amazed at what a good actor he was. There was no trace of the anger or disgust that his handsome features had held when they last spoke. "I did what I had to. For Panem and for her."

"He would have been an amazing tribute, so strong and brave." Katniss nodded. "Victor material."

"But not nearly as good hearted as you." Cato returned.

Under the lights, with the audience cheering, it was easy to get swept away.

"You know, I am the one interviewing you both, it would be nice if you could maybe look at me instead of eachother!" Caesar ribbed.

"Sorry, Caesar. I will indeed. You see, I can't look at her while I'm working up the courage."

"The courage? For what?" He played along.

"For this." And Cato was getting down on one knee, a blazing ring in his hand as the audience screamed in ecstasy.

The noise was so loud, Katniss barely heard what he was saying, her eyes unfocussing. Everything seemed to be spinning and she was stuttering out an acceptance before she could even get a handle on the magnitude of this moment.

The congratulations rang empty in her ears, her face frozen in a mask of happiness to hide the fear beneath. It was just like the very first Caesar interview, where behind the beautiful dresses and smiles, the truth of the matter had caused her heart to race: Her life was over.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he days of freedom flew and soon their wedding date drew near. Cato and Katniss hadn't spoken or seen eachother since the Capitol, where every meeting between them had been in public. The raucous laughter, giddy smiles and loving glances had been such an amazing act that Katniss really had no idea what awaited her behind closed doors.

She had thought about calling him often, but feeling her days in District 12 slipping through her fingers, couldn't bring herself to waste any moment.

As if it was a fairytale, the morning of her wedding was clear and blue. The skies were crisp, the air warm but not hot and the chapel was stunning. It was the kind of wedding Katniss would never have envisioned being able to have. A gigantic cathedral awaited her, filled with fat lilies and ribbons. The reception to follow would be overflowing with deluxe foods and the Panem orchestra providing entertainment.

Standing outside in the foyer of the cathedral, her arm linked with Haymitch's she couldn't stop her hands from trembling.

"You'll be fine. You can do this, Katniss."

Katniss nodded, mute out of fear of crying. She was beautiful today. Cinna had worked his magic and her dress was a stunning white masterpieces, gold workmanship adorning the edges, creeping and curling around the dress like vines. He had pinned her mockingjay emblem to the inside of the bodice, giving her a solemn smile. She had survived the Games with it, perhaps she could now survive her marriage with it.

The bridal party was small and as each flowergirl (Prim included) and finally, her only bridesmaid, Madge, disappeared into the church, Katniss felt her own countdown beginning.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1.

GO.

The bridal music swelled and she made her entrance. The chapel was filled with an array of brightly colored Capitol guests who much eclipsed the duller dressed District 12 congregation. Katniss clutched to Haymitch like a lifeline as they walked with small, delicate steps up the aisle.

Cato looked remarkably handsome in a dark suit, the sunlight that streamed into the building making the blue of his eyes even sharper than usual. As they reached one another, he offered her his arm and the vows began.

Tears blurring her vision, Katniss pretended she was saying these promises to a different blonde. A blonde who was far, far away in a land that was once her home.

The audience was in awe of the handsome couple in front of them, unaware that it wasn't love that had brought them together, but the Capitol and the depths of its corruption. Really, they were the very picture of the Capitol themselves, picturesque on the outside but with so much darkness within.

As she committed her life to Cato, Katniss felt the weight of a story beginning.

Her story.

Their story.

And it _definitely_ wasn't a fairytale.

But, yet, as Cato turned to face her, his strong hands clasped around her waist, Katniss found her breath catching in her throat and as he kissed her reverently, for a moment, she could almost pretend it was.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the congregation, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cato Crawley!"

**To Be Continued….**

Well, the wedding day is done but the** story's just beginning**! Is **District 11** the last we'll hear about the **rebellion**? What is about to happen on their **wedding nigh**t? Is **Cato more man or monster**? How will **Katniss** adjust to her **new life**? All this and more…**next chapter**!

Please **remember to review**, I **write based on your feedback** and I love to hear your thoughts!

A point to comment on: **Do you prefer Katniss POV's or Cato POV's**? Please let me know! I **always reply** to every signed review!


	5. Honeymoon Stage

**Welcome, Welcome!**

A long delay but an even more **amazing response**! We hit **300 reviews**! Thank you so much! If it wasn't for **your lovely comments and feedback to remind me to keep writing**, I don't know what I would have done! You guys are a **real blessing** and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This is a repost, since for some reason chapter 5 vanished - I only noticed when I saw the recent reviews were for chapter 4...so if anyone can let me know if/when they noticed it missing, that would be great!

Also thanks to my anonymous reviews/inbox blocked: Chat1, once and future, meowskii, laur, justapersonwithapony, sarasyco, ladii love, MUNEE (amazing detail as usual!), mewithoutyou, Guest, ultimatehungergamesfan,

If you are wondering on the status of the story, or the next chapter, please check my **author profile for updates** :)

I sort of did a mix of Cato and Katniss central POV's, you can** let me know if you like it**, or if you'd rather me go **back to chapters centered on one of them only.**

Lots more to come!

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkness Within<strong>

**Chapter Five**

**The Honeymoon Stage**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he wedding had been fun.

Cato hadn't been sure it would be, what with his wife's intensely rude personality, but she had done what he asked and taken it upon herself to have an attitude change. The entire night she seemed a pretty, demure bride. But, Cato knew better.

His drunken friends had clapped him on the back, making all sorts of jokes based on her 'Girl on Fire' persona. Comments about getting her hot, getting burned, etc, etc. The President had been in attendance, sitting beside Cato at the head table and taking the place of his father. He had presided over the wedding with an ambiguous expression. For once the scents of the room were so strong that Cato barely made out that sickly blood and roses smell than emanated from the man.

Narcissa had seemed to get on well with Katniss' mother and sweet little Prim had shrieked with laughter as Cato had swung her around the dancefloor. Katniss' family was a shining point that Cato appreciated. He felt protective of the small Primrose, and respected Katniss all the more for guarding her so fiercely. He often wondered if he would have lost that parental fondess for little kids if things had been different. If he had stayed in District 2. Afterall, he would have had to kill them in the games, and other Careers didn't seem to show any mercy.

As the night drew to a close, a car came to take them back home. Narcissa had decided to stay at a friend's and leaving their still dancing reception party behind, Cato and Katniss rode home in tense silence.

They arrived home to be greeted by Cato's live in Avox, William. William had been with the Crawley's since Cato was 12, and therefore had been the one to provide Cato with comfort and ice after one of his father's intense rages had turned on him. As such, Cato thought of William as a guardian, and the years had not dampened their fondness for one another.

"Can you show her to the room, William?" Cato, still drunk, asked. "I'm just going to check the messages."

William nodded and led Katniss upstairs.

Downstairs, Cato stopped to have one more quick drink as he paged through the letters from the day. Most were congratulations and gifts. Letting the ice in his whiskey clink against his teeth he licked his lips.

Well, this was awkward.

He hadn't expected his wife to be so sullen. In fact, he wasn't sure what he had expected at all. He had just felt the need to do a nice thing for a girl who seemed to have suffered enough already and instead found himself nursing a migraine after all their previous encounters.

It wasn't completely selfless of course, he was very attracted to her and if he was fully honest with himself, he liked the attitude she had. What he didn't like was her way of judging something and internalizing it. She had never discussed anything with him, instead choosing to snap or pull away coldly. It was frustrating and not something Cato cared to put up with.

Katniss would be a difficult girl to tame.

Taking the stairs by twos he walked into his bedroom to find said girl looking particularly anxious as she sat waiting on his bed. Katniss was wearing a transparent white lingerie with altogether too many buttons to wrap his head around. The outline of her figure was teasingly visible and Cato felt a tightening in his abdomen that was rapidly quelled by the apparent tears in her eyes.

"Katniss," He groaned, rolling his eyes, "You can stop crying."

"I'm sorry." She wilted, the crystalline shields on her eyes growing thicker, the tears clumping her eyelashes, "I'm just scared."

"Girl on Fire, I thought nothing scared you." He felt pity for her. Though she had managed well enough in the Games, she was still ultimately just a young girl. And here, on his bed, she looked every bit a fragile martyr.

One fat tear dropped down her cheek.

"Sometimes, I think everything scares me now."

"Well, tonight isn't one of them." He walked to the side of his room and swung open the door that led to the adjacent bedroom. "We're married and I do expect to consummate it soon, but not tonight, and not until you can manage one minute without looking at me like I'm going to assault you."

"I don't think you'd assault me-" She argued weakly, though it was clearly what she thought. Katniss looked into the adjacent room, a small bedroom filled with a number of soft pillows and peach colored décor.

"I have my own room?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes. I had your clothes and items placed in it already."

She turned to meet him, so much smaller than he, and their eyes met in a steady gaze. "Thank you." Her voice was thick with earnestness and Cato simply nodded.

"You're welcome."

Katniss stood, clearly unsure what she should do. There was newfound understanding dawning in her expression and it made Cato extremely tired. It wasn't easy being constantly misunderstood.

Cato raised an eyebrow, "Good night, Katniss."

Nodding she retreated into her room. "Good night, Cato."

He swung the door shut between them not knowing that once it closed, his wife also stood staring at it for a long moment.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." <strong>N<strong>arcissa's nose wrinkled as she sampled the stew Katniss had been slaving over for the last hour. "Honestly, Katniss. This tastes what I imagine dog meals to taste like." With a sharp flick of her wrist she swung some cupboards open and pointed her daughter-in-law toward the rows and rows of seasonings and condiments. "You're not in District 12 anymore, make use of the things we have here."

The beautiful older woman sighed and dropped onto a stool beside the kitchen's island. "I see I will keep having to do the cooking for sometime. Haven't you been reading the recipes I gave you?"

Katniss felt an embarrassed heat take to her cheeks. She couldn't stand being reprimanded or told what to do, and since her arrival here it was clear that that would be exactly what would be happening to her. Narcissa had immediately started lessons for her, from Capitol culture to cooking. She was excused from cleaning as that fell under William's umbrella.

Her mother in law was a force to be reckoned with. She spoke sharply and with the air of a commander. Katniss had a sneaking suspicion that underneath the strict exterior, Narcissa was a kind heart, but she had yet to manage to reach that in the two weeks she had been in the Capitol.

"Sorry." She forced out between gritted teeth, struggling with herself "But I've focused only on the Capitol history and etiquette books so far."

Narcissa watched her with a critical eye. "My goodness, such effort to simply apologize? That really won't do, Katniss."

Katniss's hands gripped the stirring spoon so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Katniss, I'm speaking to you." Narcissa's voice was sharp like a whip, "Do you not have a response?"

She kept her eyes on the stew and shrugged.

"Right." Narcissa snapped loudly, walking forward and snatching the spoon from Katniss' hand. With a loud noise she sharply rapped Katniss on the knuckles.

Shocked, Katniss yelped and pulled her hand away. "What are you doing!"

"Getting your attention!" Narcissa frowned, "Katniss, I know that in the past your mother really tuned out while you were growing up-"

"What?" Katniss felt her stomach drop, "What are you talking about."

Narcissa usurped her position from the stove and began to add a variety of spices to the stew. "Now, really, you wouldn't think I would have let my son marry you without an extensive background check. Everyone knew you were on your own and had to manage. I don't doubt your mother loves you very much, but she wasn't much of a mother for some time. Unfortunately for you: I am. And I don't plan to let you get your own way and get yourself into trouble here, do you understand?" Narcissa stirred the stew once and held a spoonful out to Katniss.

Despite herself, Katniss leaned forward and tasted it. It was amazing. Equivalent to the stews she had tasted during the days leading up to the Games.

"And since I'm the mother in this house, I will promise to always be available. But that means you must be always available too. Is that understood?"

Katniss was so surprised, so confused, she just mouthed aimlessly for a moment. "Yes?"

"Good. You're stubborn, I noticed it during the Games. It's hard I know. Hard to stop. It's not a bad thing: I'm stubborn too." Narcissa gave her a little smile, "But so is Cato and … well, you need to learn to deal with him."

Katniss handed Narcissa the salt she beckoned for. "How do you mean?"

"Well, he's been giving you a rather wide berth, you know-"

Katniss knew.

Since their marriage she had barely seen her husband. He'd run off to work and join them only for dinner. After the meal he would often go the training centre and Katniss was left to spend the hours alone, reading. She didn't know why, but it made her feel sad.

"- But it's just to get you adjusted. You both need to work on your relationship. And to do that you'll have to realise that you must put effort in, yourself. An attitude won't help at all. Cato …. Well, Cato has a temper."

"I've noticed." When she blinked she could still see the rigid angle of Mr. Mosley's neck.

"Not really." Narcissa turned blue eyes onto her, "He has a very bad temper. Just like his father. He…he handles it a bit better than my husband did though-" Her slender hands moved to her collarbone, and suddenly Katniss wondered over the implication. Had the beautiful, collected Narcissa found herself on the receiving end of that temper? "But when his temper does spark, you must try and calm him. I see a lot of fire in you, Katniss, but flames onto flames only cause devastating infernos."

"So, what do you mean he -"

"Hello, I'm home!" Cato's call came from outside and Katniss immediately tensed. Narcissa's words had been ominous, and touched on something she greatly feared about her husband. She was well aware of her own flaws and felt as if it was only a matter of time before he detested her because of it. Cato wielded a lot of power over at her, and knowing it could turn ugly at any moment made her wary.

"Smells good!" He leaned against the doorframe with a crooked smile.

"Your wife and I are collaborating!" Narcissa chirruped, "Though to be honest, she's little more than a passive party in this."

"Mother," Cato admonished, "There's a learning curve, obviously." He winked at Katniss and she smiled back blandly.

The worst part was having him be so nice, so accommodating right now. If there was one thing she had learned from the Games, it was that the worse type of enemy was the one who pretended to be friends first.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ato was exhausted. After dinner he had been called into work to deal with a peacekeeper training mishap that had left one peacekeeper in District 2 with a broken leg. The protocol and follow up had taken much longer than expected, and so, tired and annoyed, Cato found himself arriving home past midnight.

It occurred to him how nice it would be to come home to a warm, happy wife and he bitterly shook his head as he unlocked the door to his house. He had avoided Katniss as much as possible, not yet feeling up to getting into an argument so soon into their marriage. His mother had convinced him to give her time to adjust, and he had to admit that the girl didn't look at him with quite as much disguised anger anymore.

Walking past the external doorway to Katniss' bedroom, he was about to enter his own when he heard the noises.

She was begging.

"Rue, jump! Oh God, Rue, jump!"

Cato moved to her doorway and paused, listening. He heard only mumbled words and soft cries before a shrill scream had him opening the door. The light cast an arc around the dark room, illuminating his thrashing wife on her bed, caught in a nightmare.

"Katniss!"

Cato moved to her side as she twisted miserably in the bed sheets. "Katniss!" He grabbed her shoulder and she immediately convulsed in panic, hitting his arm. "Katniss, it's just me! Wake up!"

Her eyes flashed open in terror and she fought against him for a moment before realizing where she was. "Oh god-" Katniss sat up, her voice thick with sleep and horror. "Oh my god."

She stared at her covered legs for a long moment before Cato decided to break the silence. "Are you okay?"

Startled, Katniss stared at him as if she had forgotten he was even there. "Yes. Thank you. Just a nightmare." Her voice trailed off as she tried to convince herself, "Just a nightmare."

"The games?" He asked.

"Almost every night. Yes." She confirmed.

"Hm." He stood, unsure of what to do and so, like an awkward giant, patted her hand. "What do you dream of?"

"The tributes. The forest. Those muttations they sent after us. It's always a little different, but Rue never survives in any of them." Her voice became clouded, nose stuffing with the symptoms of a cry about to come.

"I'm sorry." Cato said gravely, sitting on the edge of her bed. "She was a very lovely little girl."

"Yeah." Katniss sniffled, "If only those muttations hadn't separated us that night. I should have stayed with her-"

"Katniss, you can't blame yourself." Cato looked at his wife, beautiful and tragic with tangled hair and reddening eyes. "The nature of the Games is that only one tribute can win. If you hadn't been separated, then the Gamemakers would have tried to pit you against eachother. At least you can be thankful that you will always remain allies and friends."

Katniss took a deep breath, his words settling the tumultuous storm in her heart for the time being. It was true what he said. Would she have been able to give her life to spare Rue's? "I know, but it's difficult not to."

"You know…" Cato said thoughtfully, "Maybe you have too much time to think about things. Why don't you come with me tomorrow to the training centre and let out some aggression? It's fairly apparent you're an avid archer."

His wife looked unenthused, nose wrinkled in thought. "That is a nice thought." She began, carefully.

"So we'll go then." He decided, starting to stand.

Alarmed, before she even knew what she was doing, Katniss' hand shot out and grabbed his.

Cato blinked curiously, turning back to her.

"I…." Katniss looked about the room, embarrassed. Yet, the idea of him leaving her alone to her nightmares and memories seemed horrifying. "Nevermind, sorry."

She averted her eyes but could still feel Cato's blue steel gaze on her.

"If you're sure, then." He spoke slowly, both of them having full knowledge that she had been a moment away from asking him to stay with her.

"…Yes. Good night, Cato."

Ducking his head he reached for the door.

"Good night, Katniss."

As he left, the light speeding out of her room after him, Katniss felt a longing. A longing she had never experienced before meeting Peeta. A longing to be held.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he training centre days went well. Initially, due to their similarity to the training rooms before the Games, Katniss had felt a nausea overtake her. Yet, as she noticed the rooms fill with happy, smiling people, her tension gradually reduced.

Cato had shown her around and after a few nights sending arrows flying through the air, Katniss had begun to find catharsis in the routine. They would go home together, talking and laughing and slowly, very slowly, she began to think of her husband as a person.

It was their third full week in this routine when Katniss, hunting a mock bird through the training center, sent an arrow straight through its soft wooden body.

"Hot."

She whirled around, cheeks flushed to find her husband looking at her with a smile. "Oh." She was lost as to what to say in response. "Really?"

He chuckled, picking up the wooden bird and removing the arrow. It immediately squawked and took flight again. "I don't often say things I don't mean. It's nice seeing you in your element."

Sheathing her bow she smiled at him. "Likewise. You're really an amazing fighter." She had watched him secretly, taking down the dummies better than any career tribute she had been pitted against. Initially it had scared her, but quickly she had realised that the fluttering feeling his intensity had brought to her chest was something more akin to attraction.

Cato blew a strand of blonde hair out of his face. "Tell me more." He teased,  
>"It's not everyday a Victor provides me with praise."<p>

"A Victor through fluke-" She reminded him of his words to her and the blonde looked somewhat abashed. "If I knew to fight like that I'd probably have been much better off."

"I could teach you." He grinned, moving closer and taking her bow and arrows off her to put them away. Cato was a gentleman like that, surprising her with little gestures. It made her feel nice. "But then I'd probably be giving you much to much ammunition against me."

Katniss couldn't help but grin at light heartedness. "Oh please, you have your mother in your corner, she makes any battle unevenly weighted."

Cato barked a laugh. A moment passed before he continued, "Before we left District 2 I was enrolled in the Career school. I had all the doctrine engrained in me early – it made it difficult for me to let go of the idea of being prepared."

"You were going to be a career?" Katniss asked, surprised.

"Maybe in a different life." He shrugged. "Maybe I'd had to have battled you."

"I'd have won." She teased.

"Would you have?" And in a second his foot had caught about her ankle, toppling her back and into his arms.

Katniss gave a shriek as the air left her lungs. Her dark eyes blinked up at him. He was so big: So much larger than her that she felt small and fragile. He could take care of her. He had taken care of her so far, hadn't he? The last few weeks of comraderie had done leaps and bounds for how she viewed him.

"You probably would have." Cato relented, blue eyes twinkling. "Just something about you, Firegirl." He looked like he was fighting against something for a moment before his eyes darkened and his shoulder slumped in resignation.

And then he kissed her.

And oh, how she wanted it.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

How will **Cato and Katniss' relationship progress**? Were Narcissa's words **speculation or prophecy**? Where's **Peeta**? And what is going to happen with the **QUARTER QUELL**? All this and more…next chapter!

If you have any suggestions for **songs that remind of you of this fic** for a **soundtrack** please leave a review with the suggestion!

As always, I **write based on your feedback and reviews**! If you'd like to see more, please let me know! I **always reply to every review, so please remember to review!**


	6. Nightmares Realised

**Welcome, Welcome!**

I am so sorry for the long delay everyone, but life got busy and I fell out of the Hunger Games mania that had initially captured me, but **after reading all your kind reviews**, I **remembered what it was that I loved: YOU!** And I've finally **got my writing kick back!**

This chapter is Katniss centric once more, remember to please let me know if you** prefer Katniss or Cato centric chapters? Let me know! **

And thanks to my anonymous reviewers: Chat1, Ava, Bub, Superxoph, Guest (x8), yepthatsme, Katnissalwayswin, The Persona, Flameofawing, Bazinga, Kaylah and Lilly.

_This Chapter is dedicated to: Yasmin_, for being a lovely fan. :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkness Within<strong>

**Chapter Six**

**Nightmares Realised  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ato kissed her and kissed her and _kissed_ her.

And Katniss kissed him back.

She could never deny her attraction to her husband, but now, with their budding connection, she felt an even stronger pull to the broad, imposing figure. Her hands tangled in his hair, grasping at his blue streak as his fingers curled into her back.

Just as it seemed that they would drown in eachother, Cato pulled away, his breath heavy as he looked down at her, eyes glassy.

"I'm sorry." He immediately righted her and Katniss wondered at the strike of disappointment that hit her. "I shouldn't have-"

"No," She was quick to correct him, "No, it was not unwelcome." A hot blush took her cheeks and the girl found she could not look him in the eye.

"I see." Cato intoned seriously, "So it turns out it _doesn't_ hurt to play with fire, hm?"

Katniss couldn't help it, she looked up at his mischievous smile and burst into laughter. "I never said _that._"

He didn't try to kiss her again. Instead they packed their things and made their way back to their house a much lighter dynamic capturing them. Narcissa greeted them and Katniss had felt her face flood with heat. She had stammered a quick good night and rushed upstairs to the obvious surprise of her mother-in-law.

Upstairs, she lay on her bed in shock at the events that had occurred. It had been nice; feeling protected, cared for, _kissed._ After her father's death there had never been a peaceful moment in her life and she briefly wondered if maybe Cato, the Crawleys, could provide stability. Afterall, nothing bad had happened in the last few weeks had they? She'd had food and a warm house without having to fight vicious enemies in the upcoming days. It was …. _nice_.

It was the first night she hadn't had nightmares since she moved to the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he next two weeks were comfortable. Cato and Katniss fell into an easy routine. They would go to the training room at night and when they got home he would give her a short kiss good night in front of her room.

One night, it had gotten a little heated and they had stumbled back into her room, falling onto her bed. His hand had found it's way on her back, beneath her shirt and Katniss was lost in what might be about to happen when Cato pulled away, flushed.

"Good night, Katniss."

Her lips swollen, she had looked to him with respect over the delicate, respectful way he treated her as he beat a hasty retreat.

That night, the nightmares were particularly gruesome as she watched Clove stab at Rue over and over. She woke up to Cato's worried face, her body twisted in the sheets of her bed.

"Another nightmare?" He asked, hair rumpled, eyes bleary with sleep and in a pajama set with stripes that made Katniss want to laugh. The thought occurred to her that the gigantic career tributes would look a lot less intimidating if the uniforms for the games were a matching set of pajamas.

"Yeah." She managed to say hoarsely. "Thank you for waking me."

Cato nodded, then patted her head awkwardly like a bear trying to caress an ant, "Well, good night. Try not to worry so much-"

"Wait!" Her hand had shot out and grasped his before she could even stop herself.

Startled, his blue eyes met hers and they stared at eachother for a long moment.

"Maybe you wouldn't mind just sleeping here?" The last time she hadn't been able to ask, but now the needy words dripped from in between Katniss' teeth as she internally recoiled in horror. How pathetic. Now here would come the rejection and she would learn never to try-

"If you're comfortable with that?" He asked, surprised.

"I….yes?" She squeaked.

The smile he gave her made her knees weak and closing the door to her room so they were enveloped in darkness, Katniss's breath caught as she felt the bed take his weight as he slipped in beside her.

They lay in awkward silence for a moment before he spoke: "If you wake me up with your shouts again I might have to kick you onto the floor." Cato warned and she could almost feel his smile in the darkness.

In return she kicked him quickly. He immediately grabbed at her, tickling and she shrieked, trying to get a good punch in.

His breath was warm on her face when he kissed her good night.

It was the second night she didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he night after that, she had stood staring at the door connecting their bedrooms for a long time before tentatively knocking on it.

"Come in?" Cato's voice sounded from behind the solid wood, and peeking through she gave him a small weak smile.

"Er…well…" The words she had wanted to say turned to dust in her throat.

"I've been thinking," He said loudly, ignoring her stammering, "Since you slept better beside me, why don't you sleep here from now on?"

It was all she could do to not cry. The relief was apparent on her face but Cato pretended to take no notice. Katniss tried desperately to prevent the hope that was growing inside her but she couldn't help it; she began to feel a safety she barely remembered from when she was but a small child listening to her father sing.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> week after she had begun sleeping in his room, Katniss was nursing her bruised ego after another telling off from Narcissa when Cato returned home.

"What are you looking at?" He asked curiously, accepting the drink of whiskey that William offered, "Where's Mother?"

"She told me to tell you that I am such a lost cause at being a good daughter-in-law that she has retired to her room out of exhaustion."

Cato gave a barking laugh, sprawling on the sofa with his drink. "What did you do wrong today?"

"Let's just say the quizzes on Capitol culture were not my forte. I may have also burned your dinner for the night – don't be angry, I got a good rap on my knuckles for it." She rolled her eyes at the memory, "And she made you a shepherd's pie, anyhow."

"She only wants you to learn, Katniss." Cato said softly but sternly and Katniss turned to him in surprise.

"I don't mean to complain or to insult her," Katniss felt she had to clarify, "I know she is trying to help. I… I like your mother!" However hard it was to admit that, "She scares me a bit and we clash heads but I can tell she's….so fierce…. She'd always be there for you."

"Unlike yours, you mean?" Cato asked and the question made Katniss' face freeze. "Is that why you haven't yet invited her here?"

"No!" There was a distinct feeling of nausea at the reminder that Cato knew almost everything about her through his mother's research, and she felt indignant,"My Mother does love me!"

"I don't doubt that." Her husband frowned, "You needn't shout. I was simply asking and hoping you would explain otherwise."

Suddenly there was a reminder of the sharp edges of their relationship, a misunderstanding so easily leading to an argument.

"She just…" Katniss felt a knife in her chest, twisting and twisting as she attempted to give a little, to open a little. "She just fell apart when my father died and I had to take care of both her and Prim. I've never… It was really hard." The statement sounded lame, lingering in the air.

"It was wrong of her." Cato agreed, obviously also trying not to say anything that might ignite the blazes between them.

"And I just mean that I appreciate that your mother has qualities that show she would not do that."

They smiled tentatively at eachother before William brought in the day's mail for Cato to take a look at. Katniss smiled at the Avox before looking at Cato curiously. "I didn't invite my family here yet because I wasn't sure you would allow it, if you do then I will write them tomorrow."

Cato looked pleased at this admittance of deferral to him and indulged her. "Of course, just tell them to have Haymitch submit the permits under my name."

Brightened by the thought of seeing her family, Katniss turned back to the album she was looking at as Cato paged through the various letters. In District 12 pictures were rare and extremely treasured. It was incredible to her that since arriving in the Capitol, Cato's childhood had been documented almost monthly in various photographs.

Curiosity over her new family had pushed her to ask William for any photographs and the Avox had given her piles of albums which she had spent the last two days looking through instead of studying Capitol Culture as Narcissa had wanted her too.

"So what is it you're looking at?" Cato's voice crept up behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he revoiced his initial question. "Albums?" There was a degree of amused surprise in his voice.

"Yes. I … we didn't have photos in District 12 so I wanted to see what life in the Capitol was like." Katniss couldn't bring herself to admit that she had wanted to learn about him.

"Hm. My eighth birthday party." Cato looked over her shoulder, pointing to a small boy beside him, "That's Filius. He was the best man at our wedding."

Hearing the phrase 'our wedding' shocked Katniss. She had lived through it - _suffered_ through it - but hearing it now suddenly reminded her of the bond between herself and the blonde. It softened her heart and made her feel warmer, willing to show her interest in him.

"And that's your father?" She pointed at the tall, stern faced man beside Narcissa. The similarity between the two was obvious, but Cato had certainly inherited his mother's handsome features instead of his father's brutish ones.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Were you very close?"

Cato shrugged, a frown on his face.

"How did he die?"

"Katniss, that's enough of this subject." Cato's voice was suddenly hard and it lashed through the air, startling her.

"But, Cato-" The annoyance was clear in her tone.

"I said, enough!" His tone snapped sharply and the command resounded in the living room.

Katniss rounded on him in anger, eyes blazing and they stared at eachother for a long moment. "What is wrong with you?!" She was taken back by his sudden anger and hurt that her attempt to be familiar with him had been so vicious rebuked.

"I'm going to the training room, I'll eat when I'm back-" He bit out angrily, something inside him having turned ugly. He turned toward the door.

"Well, I need to go to the training room too!" Katniss rushed to keep astride with him.

Cato scowled, "Katniss, I'm not interested in seeing you right now!"

The comment hurt her, but she didn't show it. "The feeling is mutual! But I'm the one with nightmares, I HAVE to go!" She didn't really feel the need to go, but her anger at being so easily dismissed consumed her and she glared up at him with challenge in her eyes. There was something childish in her argument, but Katniss planned to stand by it.

Cato looked as if he could break something before he turned on his heel and went instead to his study, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>n the end, Katniss had William drive her to the training room. She felt a sick sense of victory, shooting down the mechanical birds, knowing very well that her husband had so desperately wanted to be there.

"Mrs. Crawley." A voice drawled from behind her and she turned to see a man standing by the weights smiling at her. He was a gangly sort of fellow with green hair a shade that made her eyes hurt. His face was handsome but sharp, much like a predatory bird such as an eagle or falcon. "How delightful to make your acquaintance!"

She lowered her bow with some exasperation at being interrupted. "And you are?"

"Antherus Featherbie-" He stretched out his hand which she eyed with some impatience, emphasizing her own hands, full with bow and arrows, before he dropped it, looking embarrassed. "I went to school with your husband."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you." Katniss smiled quickly.

"Is Cato here with you?" He looked around at the few other patrons.

"No, he's at home, sorry." She returned, "I will give him your regards-"

"Actually-" Antherus interrupted her hasty retreat, "It's better he is. I had been hoping to talk to _you_. You see, I went to school with Cato, and I've been worried ever since your courting began, may I please have a moment?"

Curious, she sheathed her bow and followed him to the refreshment center.

* * *

><p>"What is this about?" <strong>K<strong>atniss asked impatiently as Antherus bought two sodas from the dispensing machine in the corner. He returned quickly and handed her a yellow one that reminded her of lemons.

"To be honest: you." Antherus sat, "I am…I mean… I was a big fan of yours during the game. I respected the way you handled yourself. When I found out about your marriage I wanted to check up on you, make sure you were alright. Afterall, you'd already been through so much-"

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" She eyed him with some degree of suspicion; taking a sip of the yellow drink and finding her mouth twist with pleasure at the tart, tangy flavor. Lemons.

"Surely you know Cato is from District 2, do you not? Not that I have any … prejudice against that, but he was in training to be a Career Tribute in those days."

Katniss nodded as the man stared at her so solemnly.

"He was different than the rest of us when he started school here," Antherus shook his head sadly, "I tried to befriend him despite the others warning me against it, he seemed like such a nice boy, very giving. It wasn't until later that I saw-" He trailed off.

A stirring of unease was pricking at Katniss' heart. "Saw what?"

"Saw that…that he wasn't normal. He was dark. I'm sorry to say: a monster."

The memory of the cords in his arms straining as he cracked the neck of Mr. Mosley flashed through her mind.

"Why would you say that?"

"His father was a brutal man: He implemented strict regiments in the peacekeeper training schools, things that District 2 are known for: Beatings, sick punishments. Cato became even worse than him. When we still in school he began buying Victors for nights of perversion and bragging about it. Oh, I mean-" Antherus made a small little gasp, "Perhaps you don't know."

Katniss' face felt frozen in anger. "I have heard that that has happened so some of them." Is that why he had been so easy to Cato to purchase her? He probably had a customer loyalty account with the President.

"I see. Not only that but when the Capitol council discussed implementation of workhouses in the poorest districts, he fought tooth and nail against me with his vote. Luckily for your district mates, an unanimous decision could not be made and the act scrapped for the time being."

This made her blood run cold. Workhouses had been implemented around the time of the first Quarter Quell. Anyone too poor, sick or old had been forcefully sent to the squalid conditions overseen by the most brutal peacekeepers. Not wanting people to be lazy and consider it social assistance, they made the Workhouses a nightmare to be sent into. Diseases, vicious beatings and starvation was common. Worst of all was that one would be separated from their entire family, never to see them again. It made the state of District 12 today seem like a paradise.

The only reason workhouses had been abolished was because the Capitol had realised the demoralization had been so significant that people just died left, right and center leaving them without a workforce. It was at that time when the idea to reward the District that the Victor hailed from came into play and the money was rerouted from the Workhouses to the compensation.

"I can't believe that." Katniss said angrily, "Cato is _from_ a District, why would he-"

"A district that wouldn't have been affected." Antherus reminded, "It would have given his peacekeepers even more positions, allowing a boom in his company, is that really so hard to believe?"

The man made sense and Katniss found herself spellbound as he continued. "What worried me for you was simply that he has a violent temper - he lashes out for no reason. Even a few months ago he randomly attacked me here when he was in a mood: We haven't spoken since." The green haired man touched his stomach and Katniss wondered what her husband had done to him? Had he beat him like he did the dummies? Suddenly his strength and ability no longer seemed appealing to her.

"I just wanted to warn you, Katniss. I know you can hold your own as a Victor and it may come as a shock to you for you seem to have quite a," He gave an odd looking smile, "blessed relationship…. but I think it's always better to be prepared."

In a daze, Katniss said goodbye to the man and collected her things. Outside, instead of William meeting her, Cato was waiting in the car. The softness and emotions of the past few weeks faded into nothing but dread and a familiar blankness as she got into the passenger seat beside the blonde.

He gave her a little smile and she stared at him, seeing once more that the handsome lips she had kissed had that cruel tilt to them. Why had she forgotten that?

"I didn't mean to snap at you earlier," Cato began, blue eyes warm, "I'm sorry. I thought I'd pay my penance by taking you out for a meal?"

She nodded weakly reaching back into her acting ability to appear normal as she tried to formulate her thoughts. Everything started to make sense: Cato had been trained as a Career tribute for a short time: and what was it that Haymitch had warned her about Careers?

They would hide their ulterior motives, making alliances and friends, only to show their true faces at the end, when brutality and viciousness rose to the occasion.

The sweetness and care he had been showing her was all an act – a ruse to make her feel comfortable, to weaken her.

But what had Antherus said? She was a Victor and she could handle herself.

Yes, she _could._

She was tired of lies. She would make Cato show her his true face; force it out of him. What did it matter if the darkness within him came out now or later? Katniss would much rather know exactly what she was dealing with.

Her gaze on her husband was calculating as he drove them to a restaurant.

Yes, she would expose that monster inside.

Let the Games _begin_.

**To be Continued ….**

Oh Dear! Do you think **Antherus was telling the truth**? He has been mentioned before in this story... Is Cato really more **monster** than man afterall? What will Katniss do in her attempt to spark his anger? Will she succeed? Is she too hasty with her judgements? Where's** Peeta** and what about the **QUARTER QUELL**? All this and more…next chapter!

If you have any suggestions for **songs that remind of you of this fic** for a **soundtrack** please leave a review with the suggestion!

As always, I **write based on your feedback and reviews**! If you'd like to see more, please let me know!


	7. Stoking the Fire

**Welcome, Welcome!**

Thank you for **400** reviews! As always, I **write for you guys**! This chapter is mostly **Cato-centric**. For those of you who read the last chapter, I was surprised that a lot of you didn't make the connection about Antherus. Check the first chapter for some insights!

And thanks to my anonymous reviewers: Lauren, MashedPotatoes, Guest (x4), Strawberryluv, The Persona, Allie m, and Rose.

**Please remember to review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkness Within<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

**Stoking the Fire**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ato walked briskly through the streets of the Capitol. Despite the built in road heating, he still felt a chill of cold run down his back after being caught in a quick rain on his way back from lunch. He was just stepping back into his office when a shrill ring from his phone had him reaching for the device.

"Yes?" His voice activated the device and immediately a projection of his mother appeared. "What's wrong Mother?"

"Nothing precisely is wrong, Cato." Narcissa frowned and Cato tried not to frown back as he saw her new hairstyle: A beehive type structure with each tier marked by a red strip of hair. "But when I got back from the salon your wife seems to be … not here."

"What?" For a moment Cato couldn't process the words. Katniss had stepped out? Other than to the training center or for a meal with the family she hadn't left the house since their marriage. The girl had been acting oddly the last couple of days and Cato felt a flood of apprehension and annoyance take his system.

"Well, she is not here and William gives me the impression that she left without telling him where she was going."

For a moment, Cato wondered if she was trying to run away. He wouldn't put it past her, but it was relatively impossible to get out of the Capitol without the appropriate permits. He looked tiredly at the paperwork on his desk and reached for his umbrella, not about to get caught in another downpour, "I'll take a look for her."

"I'm sure her actions were meant in a harmless fashion," Narcissa continued, looking at him in that way he hated, the way she would look at his Father. "In fact she'll probably be home soon-"

"Mother, I think we both know that when it comes to her, nothing is ever harmless."

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>n the end, it hadn't taken long for Cato find her. A hour of searching the vicinity of their home had found her sitting in a park three miles away, swinging mindlessly and watching some children play.

Finding her unharmed both relieved Cato and also sent a strike of anger through him. Striding toward her quickly he grasped her arm hard, pulling her off the swing.

Stumbling into his chest, a look of surprise passed Katniss' face before it then blanked.

"What the hell is this about, Katniss?" Cato barked, crossing his arms about his broad chest and frowning as he realized her hair was wet from some of the earlier rain. Who knew what the girl could catch? She certainly hadn't vaccinations in District 12. "What were you thinking?"

"Cato?" She returned, staring up at him with innocence so obvious it had to be fake. "I went for a walk."

"A walk for over two hours?" He returned quickly, noticing a glint in her eye as his voice rose.

"Yes, I didn't realise I needed your permission to breathe, I thought this was a marriage not a jail sentence!" Katniss immediately attacked, figurative claws out.

Cato's face crumpled in a bewildered frown. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head, steering her back toward the direction of their house, "You can go places if you please, but you need to tell someone, Katniss. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Her pretty face lifted to the air, not making eye contact with him. "I wanted some air – you can let go of my arm, thanks!" She tried to wrench her arm from him, but Cato was having none of it and kept it firmly in his grasp.

"Do you seriously think just randomly wandering out one day is normal? Katniss, I spent hours looking for you. Hell, I'm going to have to stay late at work because of this."

"I didn't ask you to look for me, did I? I just wanted some air!"

"In a city you don't know?"

"In a city you've never bothered to show me!" She returned back, her face having that same stubborn tint it had had in the days before their marriage.

Remembering his mother's words to try and accommodate her and wondering if he had left her idling at home, Cato felt a bit guilty. Letting go of her arm, he nodded. "I have work most days but perhaps we can explore in the evenings before the training center."

Katniss looked at him and said nothing. They walked back to the house in tense silence leaving Cato to ponder why the girl who had curled into his bed, who had kissed him with fervor, who had opened up to him - had vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>rying to make good on his promise, Cato decided to leave the extra work for early the next morning so he could go about the Capitol a little with Katniss that night. He returned home in good spirits, only to find his wife silent and unresponsive at dinner. When he had posed the option to go out she had quickly cited a headache and went upstairs. Expecting her in his room when he went up to sleep, he was again surprised to hear her moving about in her own room. Cato debated to enter her room but decided against it, a stirring of indignant annoyance building in his heart.

* * *

><p>"She's acting like such a little uppity bitch!" <strong>H<strong>e complained, arms straining mildly beneath the weights as Filius sat on a nearby weight bench, examining his own face in the mirror instead of doing any exercise or spotting Cato as he was supposed to do. "It's so weird, we were making real progress and now it's like I invited the Ice Queen of the Artic into my house."

"Did you have a fight?" Filius stretched out, tugging at the small white whiskers on his upper lip. "I think you might be right, Cato, these whiskers-"

"-Are disgusting? Yeah, I told you that last week, why do you never listen? And no, one day we had a bit of a misunderstanding, nothing worse than before - but since then she's been a complete _witch_. Always sullen faced and in such a drawn mood. It looks as if her attitude adjustment was something I must have dreamed-"

"Cato Crawley unable to handle his own wife? How marvelously pathetic." Cato's hackles raised at the familiar voice. "All this training is just for show, then? Too weak to manage a little female?"

"Go to hell, Antherus. Don't you ever get tired of ghosting around Cato? I'd think you have a mighty crush on him the amount of time you've spent bothering us." Filius was quick to defend as he always had been, even in the days when Antherus was much bigger and older.

Cato hooked the weights in place and sat up to watch Antherus'' face turn red, clashing terribly with his green hair (now with white polka dots) as he glared at Filius.

"If you think all the training is for show, I'd gladly give you a repeat performance of last time." Cato bared his teeth at the other man.

Antherus looked down his nose at them. "Typical district boy. Physical intimidation the only means to end, and yet …you can't even handle a little woman."

"As if you would last two seconds with a Victor." Filius scoffed.

Antherus' eyes were cold and dark. "Oh, I've lasted many times with a number of Victors. They're the ones bending to my whims, with my marks."

"You are such a perverted freak." Cato spat, "I'm not like you."

"I'm _also_ a Capitol gentleman, something you _also_ **aren't**." The other man returned, "Something that the council will soon see. Your type of boorish brutality has no place here."

"You mean unlike your psychotic brutality behind closed doors?" Filius looked disgusted, "Everyone knows what you're like, Antherus. Still that same snot nosed weak bully. Money won't get you everywhere."

"It got him out of a reaping, didn't it?" Antherus laughed, moving toward the exit, "But I suppose it can't get him love. Afterall, who'd love a monster like that!"

"Obviously you, with the obsession you have!" Filius shouted after him as he left. Rounding on Cato, his friend frowned, "You should have hit him!"

"Too many people here today," Cato sighed, adrenaline pumping through his system. He made a beeline toward the punching bags, not bothering to wrap his hands and instead slammed into the heavyset structure, sending it swinging wildly, "I hate that bastard."

"I think he assumes you made a deal for Katniss." Filius noted.

"I know," Cato grunted as he hit the bag once, twice, thrice. "It doesn't matter now, all speculation."

"It does matter though!" Filius frowned, "Maybe you should be stricter with her, Cato. She is probably pushing boundaries to see where exactly they are."

"She's right on the edge." Cato said forebodingly, so focused on the bag that he didn't even feel as his knuckles split, blood trickling down his fist, "Right on the edge."

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>arcissa left to visit some of their family in District 2 the next day and immediately after, Cato found himself on the brink of losing his mind. With his mother out of the house, Katniss became increasingly impossible. She made dinners so disgustingly unappetizing he felt sure she was doing it on purpose. She was snappish and sullen, nothing close to the open, budding girl she had been a few weeks prior. Twice when he came home from work he found no dinner ready and her asleep, completely unfussed on how he was.

He tried to engage her but was turned down at every turn. She refused any meals out, walks, or trips to the training room. Instead, swallowing his confusion and annoyance, Cato would go by himself and take out his aggression on the dummies. One night he reached for her hand only for her to immediately snap it away and give him such a withering glance that he almost laughed.

A week and a half of this and his temper was reaching its bursting point. Despite his words to Filius he hadn't really wanted to reign harshness onto his wife. After following his mother's recommendation to give her space and to be kind, he had seen a beautiful side of Katniss. She was lovely and innocent and he would much rather have that woman back instead of one whose spirit he had to break first.

Then came the first night of Quell Madness. It was two weeks before the Quarter Quell would be announced and the Capitol was in a flurry of excitement. The celebrations began with a large ball held by the upper echelon of society where bets on the twist would be made. The Quell was rare, held only every 25 years, and the fervor was taking the Capitol by storm.

Cato had charted her former team to help Katniss dress for the event and Cinna had done well. He dressed her in Cato's blue: a long gown that draped effortlessly from her waist, with a sweetheart neck that accentuated her generous chest. As she approached him at their front door, her beauty had struck him and he had leaned forward to kiss her with affection.

"You'll mess my makeup." She snapped, pulling away and walking outside.

His mother, arrived back from District 2 that afternoon, sent him a startled look before following her to the car.

He wouldn't have believed it but the rest of the night was even worse:

Katniss got drunk. Extremely drunk. She was loud and clumsy and Cato watched in abject horror as his wife stumbled into various citizens.

While talking to some colleagues she smiled ironically to them as they congratulated her on their wedding.

"Well, with this guy here you can't say no. Literally. I couldn't."

His colleagues had tittered awkwardly as Cato's hands tightened around his glass.

Then came her obvious flirting. While with him she was an utter cold fish, Katniss sauntered up to every male in the vicinity, giving demure glances and purring comments.

It finally reached a crescendo when he saw her saucily dancing with Finnick Odair who for once in his life looked uncomfortable with what was happening. She shook her body against his and swung her arms around his neck.

Cato only saw red.

Striding to them he wrenched her away from the other Victor with viciousness that he completely meant to use. She tried in vain to pull away but Cato would have none of it, he dragged her out of the hall and into a nearby room before rounding on her.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" He roared, pushing her against the wall.

Katniss looked shocked and stumbled back, "What, I'm having fun!"

"FUN? Embarrassing me? Throwing yourself at those men? Is that what you consider FUN, Katniss?!"

He was shocked when she met his gaze with a level one of her own.

"Yes." She enunciated the word carefully as if she wanted him to feel it.

And he did, indeed.

"You vicious little bitch - if you think that's fun, I think it's time I showed you what _I _consider fun!" A thundering rage was at the tip of his mind and he grabbed her, kissing her brutally.

She fought against him, but he kissed her harder, punishing her. His fingers kneading into her arms so tightly that she would surely have bruises. Cato pushed his tongue past her lips forcefully as he pressed her against the wall with his body. He would show her. He would show her who she belonged to. She would _never_ step out of line again.

Katniss' hands scrabbled against him, a futile struggle against his greater strength. Growling, he grabbed her wrists in one hand, pulling them to the side as she yelped in pain. "I've had it with you – it's time you learned –"

"_Cato_!"

His mother's voice came lashing like a whip and it broke through the fog in his mind, leaving him feeling as if he had just come up for air after a particularly nasty swim in dark waters. The blonde woman stood in the doorway, eyes wide but lips set determinedly. "She is drunk, Cato. Please. She has barely ever drunk before –"

"Mother, her behavior-"

"I know. It was atrocious. We can deal with it tomorrow. Please, not here. It is public and she is not well."

He turned back to his disheveled wife. Against the wall, Katniss looked small and panicked. Although she didn't seem _drunk_ to him, not with the way she had looked at him defiantly, his mother's words hit him hard. His anger had passed and in the bleak reality that was left, Cato struggled to figure out what had happened. What had he been about to do? Hit his wife? Assault her? His mind was so muddled. He had just been so very angry.

Regret and shame flooded through him and he found himself stumbling for words. "Take her home then. Now."

He pushed past his Mother, not bothering to cast a second glance at his wife and when he reentered the ballroom; went straight to the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>e avoided his wife for the next week. He stayed at work until late and went straight to the training center afterward. There was nothing right in what he had done. Katniss had been out of line, but his reaction had been disastrous. Driving home, Cato found himself looking at his reflection in his rearview mirror, taking in the blue streak in his hair and the casual brightness of his eyes. His father wouldn't look like this. His father wouldn't have felt badly about what he had done. Cato was not his father. He was _NOT_ his father.

The blonde had regret for his actions. He had regret that he had responded the way he had and he had regret that he had even brought Katniss in his life to begin with. It was like that horror film about a Capitol couple who adopted an orphan from District 11 only to find out it was a murderous dwarf who killed their whole family and drank their blood. The comparison of Katniss to a murderous dwarf amused Cato as he pushed into his home and walked to the study.

Inside, he found his wife sitting at his desk.

They regarded eachother for a startled moment before Katniss shut the drawer beside her.

For a second it filtered through Cato's mind that she had been snooping around his study before it also occurred to him that it was all too perfect. He took in the messy papers and obviously shifted books and realised that either Katniss was the worst spy in the world or she was purposefully trying to get caught.

He turned startled blue eyes toward the pretty woman.

She was _trying_ to make him angry?

Exhausted at this sudden realization, and unwilling to attempt to process it, Cato dropped his briefcase. "Can you just go upstairs."

"I wasn't doing-" Katniss looked confused and stood, hands clasped before her. "I mean … I was just looking for paper."

Cato ran a hand through his blonde hair, feeling the stiff peaks. His pinky catching as always on the blue streak that no matter how his mother insisted, always felt different than his natural hair. "Whatever."

Katniss's lips plumped and she blinked, "Actually, since you're here, I wanted to ask you if I could have an accounts card."

What was she doing now? Cato was so tired he could barely even bring himself to listen to her. "You want an accounts card? You must be kidding, Katniss."

"No," She lifted her face in the air, "I have my own money from the Games - isn't it right that I have access to it?"

"Why, so you can run?" He smirked, amused, "So you can vanish from this house?"

"No." He could hear the familiar challenge in her voice. "So I can not feel like so much a prisoner."

"You know what," His ire was sparking, and sarcasm dripped from his lips, "let's drop the pretense. You _are_ a prisoner here, Katniss. Are you buoyant at knowing the truth? You're a _prisoner_ so please just shut up and leave me be."

"You're terrible! How dare you!" It seemed to be her go to statement and Cato turned to face his blazing wife. "Is my life just a game to you, Cato?!"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>fter the Ball, Narcissa had bundled Katniss home and the girl had found that she hadn't had to pretend at all. Cato's reaction had terrified her and she had dissolved into a mess of tears and horror once they had been in the car. Narcissa had been so gentle and sweet to her that Katniss had found herself guilty, knowing full well that as her mother-in-law had comforted her with words that it hadn't been her fault, she had in fact, purposely tried to illicit the response.

Although it had been her hope to have Cato expose that darkness within, a small part of her had also wished that he wouldn't have had. She thought of those nights in his room, of his smiles and of his kisses and her heart ached terribly. There had been the urge to run to him the next day and apologize for her behavior but he had made it easier on her by not being around the house at all.

Her regret had passed quickly and Katniss had found herself steeling herself once more, attempting to figure out ways to enrage him. She knew her behaviour was childish and borderline ridiculous but it had become an obsession. She wanted to know her enemies in order to fight them and Cato was hard to break.

Narcissa had however, helped her cause, as after the ball, stroking Katniss's hair as she cried, Narcissa had explained further detail on Cato's father. A dark, controlling, abusive man, there had been no love lost by Cato. The boy had lived in fear of the man. Katniss' love for her father was her weakness; she was sure Cato's hate for his was his own.

As Cato showed no signs of anger at her attempt to get caught snooping in his private study, she swung a different way, pulling at ideas to get him talking, to get him shouting.

"Is my life just a game to you, Cato?!" She cried, watching his face get more and more agitated as she persisted. "Your mother is right, you are a monster – a terrible, twisted man - just like your _Father_!"

As her words rung through the air, Cato's face changed, blue eyes turning gray as a storm. Katniss's words dried on her lips as he loomed over her, his expression livid. There was only pure anger on his face and she suddenly realised she had put herself in an arena with a terrible foe and no way to escape.

**To be Continued ….**

Uh-oh, what has **Katniss done**? Again the question: **Is Cato more monster than man**? Do you think he is capable of the things Antherus accused him off? Do you think that Katniss and he can **find their way to love** despite all the issues? And what about the **Quarter Quell**…what will that hold for our lovebirds?

I was a bit disappointed as the last chapter was the least reviewed of all the ones before it, **I hope you all are still interested in this story. **Please let me know if you want more by leaving a** review. I will always reply. :)  
><strong>


	8. Thunder and Rain

**Welcome, Welcome!**

**It's been a very long time since our last update, but I'm revved up and ready to give you some Cato/Katniss romance. So make sure you let me know that you're still here with me! **A Katniss centric chapter is ahead! Are you happy with the Katniss or Cato perspective split? If you'd like to see more of either, let me know!

Thank you to all my reviewers!

**Please remember to review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkness Within<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Thunder and Rain**

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>ear pounded through her blood, fierce and urgent, as Cato's blue eyes became black with rage. Desperate for escape, Katniss darted toward the door to the study.

She may have won a Hunger Games but physically he had her beat. However fast she fancied herself, Cato was faster. In a second, he had intercepted her, grabbing her by the arm and twisting it so hard that she slammed into his strong chest with a scream.

"Just like my **father**?!" Her husband thundered, his hands gripping her shoulders in a painful embrace before he threw her against the closed door, trapping her with his body. The force knocked the air out of her and Katniss scrabbled at his arms, scratching and slapping to get free. Unfortunately, Cato was much, much stronger and without her bow at hand, Katniss found herself unarmed and fragile. "What is it that _you_ know off my father, Katniss?"

One broad hand grabbed her chin, forcing her face upward. His fingers dug viciously into the soft skin of her face and Katniss gave a pained yelp. "Wait – Cato!"

But her husband's eyes were like the sky during a forceful thunderstorm. There was no light, no humanity left. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU KNOW OF HIM?!" Cato shook her so hard her teeth clattered against one another, "Because I can be a whole lot _more_ like him, you know." His last statement came out low. A threat. A promise.

"Cato, please –" Katniss cried out as his hand knotted in her hair. Cato pulled hard at the dark strands, wrenching her head back and exposing her long neck to the cold air. Stars dotted her vision as she trembled in pain at her husband's ministrations. Her own hands beat pathetically against his shoulders, trying to push him off her.

"Is this what you _want_? Is it, Katniss? What you expect? Come home every day and beat the shit out of you? Will that make you happy? WILL IT?!" Cato's grip seemed to get harsher and harsher with each word.

"No! … No …"

"Then why have you been PUSHING me and PUSHING me?! You want to make me your villain? Fine, I'm happy to play that part. Will that allow you to just give me some PEACE!?"

She couldn't breathe.

While his right hand pulled at her hair, his left still gripped her chin and cheeks in a talon like hold. Katniss felt unbearably trapped, her body hot and her mind muddled with pain. She would suffocate here, held against the door – he would break her neck the way he did Mr. Mosley's and she would die and in a way the Hunger Games would have killed her afterall….

"I…I don't know!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking-"

Suddenly, the pressure was gone and there was a cool gust of wind as he pushed her aside. Her knees hit the carpet and there, shuddering and crying, Katniss crouched. She pressed her forehead against the plush flooring, grateful for the chance to breathe. Her heartbeat was so loud it echoed in her ears.

"I don't know what you were thinking either." Cato spat, "I have no want to play your games anymore. Go."

He had released her?

After all that she had done, that was all? No blow? No brutalization?

"Cato – I – "

"GO!" He roared and not needing to be told twice, Katniss fled.

* * *

><p>She had been shaking uncontrollably for a half hour. Sobbing, as she curled into a ball on the floor of her room. Her emotions were pushed to the extreme. It had been such a terrible rollercoaster from the Games, to getting married and then to pushing herself to test Cato in ridiculous, unfair ways. It was difficult to explain even to herself, but so used to being let down, the love she had felt beginning to grow in her heart had frightened her.<p>

With her husband, Katniss had felt the potential to become weak, and that had scared her. Antherus' words had shook her to the core, giving strength to her doubts and yet, after all she had done, Cato had still given her reprieve.

That said, her body was still bruised and aching from being tossed about like a ragdoll. Her mind; reeling from the anger and disappointment she had seen in Cato's face.

Katniss knew she had gone too far. She knew had been acting terribly. Would Cato turn her out? What had he meant about not playing games? Would he hand her to the Capitol to a life of prostitution and abuse?

The door to her room flew open and her mother-in-law stood in the frame, her beautiful features alive in anger. Katniss stared up at her from her spot on the floor.

"What did you do?" Narcissa spat, "What did you do, Katniss?!"

"…I…."

"Have we not been good to you? Hasn't Cato SAVED you?!" A frantic misery bloomed on Narcissa's face, "All I've done is try to help you! I've been helping and helping you!" The older woman looked as if she was in the middle of a fit, she grabbed at her beehived hair, clutching at strands of the golden pile.

"I was scared!" Katniss managed, horrorstruck at the hysteria her mother-in-law displayed, "I don't know … I … you yourself told me Cato has a darkness and-"

"I told you that so that you could manage it! Not purposefully stoke it! Like his father, you said? How dare you disrespect him like that! You have no idea how lucky you've been, you stupid girl!" Her hair in disarray she faced down the former victor, "Cato is a good man. Do you hear me? He is flawed, but he TRIES very hard to maintain himself. Do you know how hard that is for him? How _difficult_ it is to manage flaws? No, _you_ wouldn't – since you obviously DON'T bother with your own! When will you be happy, Katniss? After our family is ruined? After you've destroyed my son?"

"No!" The tears flooded Katniss' eyes in renewed streams, "No! That's not what I wanted! …. This …. This man - Antherus - came and told me these-"

"Antherus Featherbie?" Now Narcissa looked incredulous, "Oh, Katniss. How gullible are you? Did you want to hate my son so badly that you would believe the first comment against him?"

"I'm not-"

Narcissa spoke over her, a pitying look on her face. "Antherus Featherbie is a Capitol Supremacist - a man who has had it out for Cato for being District born – an evil, twisted child who prays on weak minds and helpless persons. You picked your allies wrong."

Disgusted, Narcissa turned to leave.

"Wait! Wait… Narcissa, I'm so sorry. He was so angry –" Her words were incoherent, "How … how can I … can he forgive me?"

The other woman was quiet for a long moment. "Forgiveness is something to be earned and you are very deep in debt, Katniss."

Her once ally left her and alone in her room, Katniss cried. Fooled by Antherus and her own need to find a reason to be unhappy in her marriage, her convictions and stubbornness had brought her to this point. The only thing that could save her now would be the kindness of a man she had banked on being a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>he was a leper in their house.

The next day no one called on her, and Katniss spent the hours hidden in her room. Her stomach grumbling after being spoiled during months of rich food and well timed meals. Her fear over bumping into Cato or Narcissa overruled her hunger and so she stayed.

There would be another ball that night, and although Katniss had no idea if she would be expected to attend, she washed her hair and shaved her legs carefully in case.

It was late afternoon when William knocked on her door. The Avox gestured her downstairs and hesitantly, Katniss walked out into the hallway, hopefully expecting her stylist team and fearfully praying it wasn't a team of Peacekeepers here to drag her away.

In the foyer, her mother and sister were being warmly greeted by Narcissa.

"Prim?" The name rolled off her tongue in stunned shock. The small blonde girl took the stairs in twos, almost toppling Katniss with her enthusiastic hug.

At the foot of the staircase, Narcissa was the picture of perfection. There was no sign of the near hysterical woman who had sneered down at Katniss just a day prior, "William will take your bags and if you need anything you are simply to ask him."

Her arms felt numb as she hugged her sister. Were they here to take her back to District 12? What was happening?

"Katniss!" Her mother swept toward her, wrapping her in a eagerly needed hug. Katniss felt tears burn at her eyelids as she slumped against the woman. Her mother was no longer a gaunt beauty; instead there was weight on her frame and a life behind her face that tilted her lips and brightened her eyes. "Oh Katniss, I am so happy to see you. When Cato sent for us a few weeks ago we could scarcely believe it." She turned toward Narcissa, "You must have gone through so much trouble – all for Katniss - it is so kind of you."

Narcissa's blue eyes blinked back with nothing but benevolence. "Yes, Cato has done quite a lot for her."

"When … when did he send for you?" Katniss managed to ask, hands still in her sister's curls.

"A few weeks ago. He'd wanted it to be a surprise."

It must have been the day they had had that first argument. While Katniss was steeling herself in anger, Cato had tried to give her a gift. It was terribly difficult to allow district-bornes into the Capitol. The process would have been expensive and time-consuming. Shame reddened her cheeks and Prim looked up at her curiously.

The doorbell rang during their confused reunion and Cinna's imposing figure filled the room. If he was surprised to see Katniss's family he didn't show it, "Right, we have a lot to do. Take her."

Venia was at her arm in an instant, golden eyebrows lifting up her forehead as she touched Katniss's dark hair, "You actually washed it! Katniss, I'm so proud of you!"

"We have a ball tonight," Narcissa explained to Mrs. Everdeen, "Unfortunately the rules are such that you would not be allowed to attend but I imagine you are looking forward to resting after such a long journey."

Katniss' mother smiled graciously while Katniss was being pulled back upstairs by her team. Prim stayed hooked around her waist, hopping beside her. "Can I watch? Can you put some of that purple lipstick on me like you did for the wedding?"

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>er team worked quickly. If they noticed the bruises on her arms and face they said nothing. In fact, their inane chatter was a relief, just as Prim's girlish questions helped to soothe her nerves. Inside, she was terrified at seeing Cato again, terrified at what his reaction to her might be and terrified at the idea of having to apologize.

Katniss was so out of it that she almost missed Flavius attempting to implant whiskers into Primrose's face. Fortunately, Cinna had had her turn while she was in her dress and she had caught the glint of the sharp needle. Prim and Flavius had both been scolded and the subject of whiskers was firmly dropped.

Her dress was blue again, Cato's blue. Different than last time, it was almost ridiculously modest. A stiff high neck rimmed with dark blue lace covered every inch of skin except for her face. It forced her to keep her chin at an obtuse angle, and Katniss felt that she looked like she was curiously peering at something. It fitted her well, tight in the bodice and flaring into a large Cinderella skirt, three times the width of her. Prim thought it looked amazing. Katniss knew it was meant to look demure.

She bid her family good night and rode to the event with her mother-in-law. Narcissa did not speak to her and Katniss kept quiet in guilt. The ball was at a hotel and people were in high spirits as the Quarter Quell was just a week away from announcement. Cato met them in the foyer, having obviously travelled separately. As he appeared through the double doors, Katniss' heartbeat quickened. He was handsome when he was stern and his face was as cold as ice. The strict tilt of his jaw tightened when he saw her and she timidly gave him a smile that he ignored.

As they entered the Ballroom, Katniss turned to face him, "Cato, I wanted to-"

"Thornton!" Cato greeted loudly, breaking away from them and striding with purpose toward a yellow haired man with silver spikes embedded in his eyebrows.

"- say I'm sorry." She finished tiredly, not to be heard.

Katniss was the leper at the ball too, it seemed.

She spent the night sitting alone, sipping at water as others socialized around her. Neither Narcissa or Cato spent any time with her, and the other guests all whispered things upon sight of her. It was easily understood that her actions the weekend prior had become gossip and feel both humiliated and angry, she did her best to pass the time by counting how many women Finnick Odair winked at.

"I'd be careful about her." A voice came from behind her and Katniss almost choked on her eighth glass of water. An elegant blonde took a seat beside her, her curls cascading down a collarbone so sharp it looked as if it could slice right through her creamy skin. She looked familiar and Katniss tried to place her. "Minnie, that is. She's a real bitch."

The blonde was pointing to a redhead who had spent the better part of the evening sidling up to Cato.

"I'm Cashmere," The girl offered her hand. "Minnie's had her eyes set on Crawley since last year."

Katniss' stomach turned uncomfortably. She watched as the woman laughed, the wine in her glass sloshing around as she placed a flirtatious hand on Cato's shoulder. Immediately, an ugly envy took ahold.

"She was all over him last week as well, but I hardly think you noticed." There was a cruel smirk on Cashmere's pretty face that made Katniss wanted to punch it. Hard. "Although, maybe you don't really care."

"Excuse me?" Katniss felt her hackles rise, "Cato is my husband and I trust him. We have no need to –"

"Riiiight," Cashmere drawled, tapping long manicured nails on the table, "I'm a victor as well, Katniss. Don't bother."

Oh yes, _that_ was why she looked so familiar. A former victor from just a few years ago – a vicious killing machine dressed in a delicate lavender dress.

A weedy looking man with a monocle gestured impatiently toward the blonde and Cashmere gave him a sticky smile before turning back to Katniss, "Even if you don't care, you should be careful. They're not all as handsome as that one. And you're lucky to have just 'one'." With the elegance of a dancer she slid effortlessly toward the man, displaying no sign of the repulsion she must obviously feel.

A cold horror ran through Katniss' veins at the implication. It was quickly followed by a jealous heat as she saw Cato's expression turn indulgent as the redhead bumped her hip against his.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>arcissa collected Katniss early. The girl lingered, not wanting to leave but not yet having had the bravery to intervene with the redhead's seduction of her husband. However, her mother in law left her no choice. It was obvious that Cato wanted nothing to do with her tonight, let alone share a ride home.

Back at the house, her mother and Prim were already asleep and so Katniss undressed and paced around her room in a nervous march. It wasn't only her self-preservation instinct that understood the girl – Minnie - as a threat to her security; the larger beast in her mind was simple jealousy.

She had already assessed how her husband had tried so hard with her and how he was something much greater than she had given him credit for. Now, when she wanted his smiles and attention, Katniss was unable to even cajole a glance from him.

The tables had turned and they were not pleasant.

Katniss heard footsteps and a door close beside her room. A shock of excitement had her clenching and unclenching her hands over and over as she debated what to do.

It was clear.

She would explain everything to Cato.

She would tell him that she did have feelings for him.

She would ask him for a second chance.

She, Katniss Everdeen, would _apologize_.

Steeling herself and swallowing her never-ending pride, Katniss reached for the handle to the doorway between their rooms. She pulled and it caught in her hands.

Frowning, she tried again.

It was locked?

Stepping back she blinked confusedly, rubbing her hands against the soft silk of her purple robe. A devastating understanding had already hit her, but still, like a fly drawn to a light, she leaned forward and pressed her ear to the door.

From inside Cato's room came the unmistakable giggle of a woman.

**To be Continued…**

Uh oh. Does Katniss deserve this turn around? Would Cato actually cheat on her? At this stage whose side do you find yourself rooting for?

Thank you so much for 500 reviews! **As a thank you, I will choose one random reviewer of this chapter and work their username into the next chapter! **** I will always reply to every review!**

If you enjoy my writing, I'd suggest taking a look at my Harry Potter story: **Harry Potter and the Wish of Life.**

Please take the time to review if you're interested in seeing more :D** I've been gone from the HG area of fanfiction for awhile, so I really hope there is still interest in this story**! Please let me know if you want me to continue!


End file.
